The Jedi Trial Series Book 13: Forbidden Love
by SashaMonroe
Summary: When a young prince is in danger, the Jedi send Obi-wan Kenobi and his padawan to protect the prince. However, they didn't expect the threat to be pirate, Hondo Ohnaka. Now the Jedi must go on the run with the prince in order to protect him. Along the way they meet a young girl who helps them out. But no one expected the young prince to fall in love with her. What else will happen?
1. Back in the Saddle

_**Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone's New Year is going great! In the spur of the New Year, here is a new story! YEAH! But I've also have news for you guys!**_

 _ **News #1: After this story, there are only three stories left in this series. That means that the Jedi Trials are almost over.**_

 _ **News #2: Now does this mean that I'm done writing fanfiction? Nope! I still have other ideas and plans for future stories and series! For example, I will soon be releasing a Star Wars/Fairy Tail Crossover that will be a fun tie in to this series (But is not one of the three final books) and will kick start my Fairy Tail series! So tell your anime/Fairy Tail loving friends or check it out yourself!**_

 _ **News #3: Does this mean that I'm done writing Star Wars Fanfiction? NEVER! I have plans for a short sequel series that will follow this one. And I have a couple other ideas. Plus with the new movies coming out and Rebels continuing, maybe I'll be inspired for new stories!**_

 _ **But now that I have told you guys this, it Is time for us to start this story! ENJOY!**_

Chapter 1- Back on the Saddle

"I've just received word from Ahsoka that she and Senator Amidala have made it safely to Mandalore for the meeting," Anakin reported to the council in the center of the chamber. "She said she would contact if anything is to go wrong. Hopefully nothing does, but who knows sometimes."

"Ahsoka is a strong, Anakin," Mace Windu said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Dismissed, you are now young Skywalker," Yoda said. "Rest and relax you deserve."

"Thank you, Masters," Anakin said with a bow before leaving the chambers.

"Alright onto the next task," Ki Adi spoke up. "Okay so…"

Suddenly, Master Mundi was interrupted by a hologram of young Knight T'Seely appearing.

"Young Knight, what seems to be the reason for this interruption?" the holographic Shaak Ti asked.

"My apologizes masters, but we are receiving a transmission from the king of Seikatsu," the young knight said. "It sounds important."

"Put it through," Mace said.

The hologram of the young padawan disappeared and another of a King appeared. He was a tall gentlemen with black hair that is slicked back and tied back into a small pony tail. He had a beard similar to Obi-wan's. He was also in what appeared to be royal attire for his home planet. The King bowed before the Jedi.

"Master Jedi, my name is Rin Saki," the King introduced. "I am the king of Seikatsu and I need your help."

"What seems to be the trouble your highness?" Plo Koon asked.

"My family has been receiving threats from an unknown person. These threats involve the kidnapping of my son," Saki said.

"Has your son been kidnapped?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, not yet. All these threats say is that they are going to take him or else. However, we haven't heard what the or else is yet. My wife and I have an idea why they would target him. It is the only one that makes sense to us."

"And that would be?" Adi Gallia asked.

"Our son is due to inherit a lot of money," he said.

"That would definitely put a target on someone's back," Obi-wan stated.

"Well we would love to help you, but we are busy with other issues. We don't have the resources to send a fleet to help," Mace stated bluntly.

"We don't need a fleet, Master Jedi. Only a Jedi or two would be fine. I just want them to help protect my son from this threat," The King begged.

"How about myself and my padawan go?" Obi-wan suggested. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "Sasha has just been given the okay from Master Che to return to battle. How about we go to help them? That why we don't spare a fleet and we can get the job taken care of quickly."

"A point Master Kenobi, has. Agree with him I do. Send him and his padawan we will. But any object is there?" Yoda said.

Everyone seemed to agree with Master Yoda.

"Then it is decided. Master Kenobi and his padawan will head for Seikatsu to help in your issue, your highness," Ki Adi Mundi said.

"Thank you so much, Master Jedi. We shall await your arrival," he said before the hologram disappeared.

The meeting came to an end what seemed like hours later. Obi-wan trudged his way to his apartment. He was in dire need of a nap as he didn't get much sleep the last few nights due to work. However, since they were going to be taking that mission he may not have the chance. He opened the door to his apartment to find his padawan and her best friend, Cayden Marshall sitting next to her on the couch. They were working on homework. Sasha looked up to her Master when he entered.

She smiled. "Hi Master. How was the Council meeting?"

"Same as always," Obi-wan said. "Long and boring."

"Glad to hear it. So anything new?' She asked as she put the textbook on her lap onto the table.

"Actually yes, we got a mission," he said.

"Really?!" Sasha asked. "What is this mission?"

Obi-wan explained to her the details of the mission.

"Wait a minute? Did you say their last name was Saki?" Sasha asked. Obi-wan nodded. "I just read an article today that their son, the prince, was going to inherit billions once he turned 18 years old which is also when he is to become eligible to take the throne."

"Where in the galaxy is he getting that kind of money?" Cayden asked shocked.

"His grandfather on his mother's side is the owner of a big business and has made so much money, but he is giving his grandson billions based off what he had made from selling the business before he passed. So the kid has billions waiting for him in a bank account, but he can't touch any of it until he is 18," Sasha explained.

"That is insane," Cayden said. "And you guys will have to protect him? I'm curious on who is after him then."

"As am I," Obi-wan said. "But we will have to wait and see who it is when we arrive. Which by the way, we are leaving soon. Go pack your things."

"Yes, Master," Sasha said as she cleaned up her books.

"Alright then I'll be heading out," Cayden said. "See ya when you guys get back."

Cayden gathered his things and headed out.

"Good bye Cayden," the Master/padawan duo said as he left.

Once he was gone, they gathered their things and headed to the hanger to leave on this mission.

"Hondo, we are ready to head to Seikatsu," the pilot said.

"Good, let us not wait any more time," Hondo said. "I am a very impatient man you know!"

The larger starship sat in orbit of Florrum. With a few switches, the larger ship made the jump into hyperspace. Hondo and a small portion of his pirates headed to Seikatsu.

REVIEW!


	2. Threats

_**Hey guys! So now that classes have started back up, I thought you all deserve a chapter to help you relax from the craziness of classes and work! So here it is!**_

 _ **Last time: Obi and Sasha were assigned to go help the prince of Seikatsu.**_

 _ **Now: They arrive and read these threats.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Threats

The small republic shuttle pulled out of hyperspace above Seikatsu. Obi-wan piloted the ship down onto the planet below. As the broke the atmosphere, someone was hailing them. Obi-wan reached over and flipped the switch.

"Shuttle, identify yourself," a brisk voice spoke.

"This is Republic Shuttle 2518," Obi-wan told him.

"Shuttle 2518, what is your business?" he asked.

"I'm Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, here with my padawan to see the royal family," Obi-wan said.

"Master Kenobi, you are cleared to land," he said after a moment of silence. "Land in hanger B34."

"Will do," Obi-wan said before hanging up.

"Well they seemed… stressed," Sasha commented.

"I would be too if my son was a targeted figure," Obi-wan said.

"Fair enough," Sasha said.

Obi-wan flew the ship down the city below. The city was very large, but it almost seemed old fashioned compared to many other planets and cities Sasha had been to. However, it also had a modern look to it as well. So it was a nice blend of the two. Obi-wan landed the shuttle in the hanger bay they were assigned. It wasn't a very busy hanger, but there were plenty of ships in there to say they get plenty of visitors.

Once they landed, Obi-wan and Sasha got off the ship and headed to the exit of the hanger. When they got outside, they headed for the palace. Along the way, they got strange looks from many of the citizens. It was because of the fact that they did not match the others with what they wore. It might have also been that they were Jedi, but they were wearing their cloaks to hide their sabers and such. So it couldn't have been that, but her Master's face was plastered all over the Holonet, so there is that option too.

When they reached the palace, they were checked by the guards before even entering the palace grounds. Once cleared, they made their way into the palace. Once they were inside, they were shown by some servants to the throne room. The large doors opened and they entered into what Sasha saw was the smallest throne room she had ever been in. It maybe was half the size of Satine's and the throne itself was only elevated on a platform that was about eight inches off the ground. There were only two chairs on the throne and in both of them had someone in it.

In one was the King. He sat tall in his throne and had a similar outfit to what he wore in his call to the council, but this was maroon color. His wife, the Queen, was also in a maroon colored dress, but had a similar style to his. She was very beautiful. She had long black hair that was pulled into a low pony tail, but was held by a beautiful gold flower. She also had dark brown eyes, just like her husband.

 _ **(AN: The style of the planet is similar to what people wore in Japan in ancient times.)**_

Obi-wan and Sasha bowed once they reached a couple feet from the throne.

"Master Jedi, thank you so much for coming here to help us," the King said. "My name is Rin Saki. This is my wife, Ayame Saki. And what is your name Master Jedi?"

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi and this is my padawan, Sasha Monroe," Obi-wan introduced.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Monroe, thank you for coming," he said.

"Your highness, if I may, if we need to find the source of this threat before your son is taken we must get started immediately," Obi-wan stated.

"Of course," King Rin said. He snapped his fingers and a servant came forward. He whispered something to the servant and then the servant was gone. He turned his attention back to them. "The threats started arriving a couple weeks after my father-in-law passed away. Someone had leaked that he was giving my son billions to inherit. Shortly after, we started getting strange messages from many different sources that we were able to shoo off, but one kept being persistent. At first, it started off like all the others, being about doing business with us and our son then once we rid of the others, he or she started to make the deal sound more threating. We had our analyst investigate and figure out who was sending them, but the address traced it to somewhere different every time. Then the threats started coming almost every day and then almost every few hours, by then it was too much to handle for us to track."

"What did these threats say?" Obi-wan asked.

"They all say about the same thing. 'Hand over your son or else', 'Give me your son's money', 'I want your son's money. Hand it over' and so on. Very basic, generic, and not very detailed threats," he said. By that point, the servant came back with two data pads. "We have put all the threats we have received thus far on to these data pads."

Obi-wan and Sasha each took one and started to read through the list of threats. Sure enough the King was right. They were very basic threats and didn't contain a lot of detail. But whoever sent them was a master of keeping their identity hidden. Not one had the senders name, location, or even possible ID.

"Have you received any threats today?" Sasha asked when she noticed that today was not among the others.

"No, not yet," The King said. "That concerns me as usually we would wake up to another threat and…"

He was immediately interrupted by a servant rushing into the room.

"Your highness, forgive me, but we just received another threat," the servant said.

"Mind if I see it?" Obi-wan asked.

King Rin nodded. The servant handed Obi-wan the data pad that contained the new threat. Obi-wan read to himself first.

"What does it say, Master Kenobi?" Queen Ayame asked.

"It says, 'I'm coming for him.'" Obi-wan read.

Both the King and Queen paled heavily at that.

"Is that all it says?" King Rin asked.

Sasha peered over her Master's shoulder then nodded. "That's it."

"That's the most detailed threat we have had yet, but it still doesn't have enough information," King Rin said.

"I get the feeling your mysterious sender will be contacting you very soon,' Obi-wan stated.

"Why do you say that, Master?" Sasha asked.

"Well we had to have permission to land. Once they learn that, they will contact you to give them the permission they need to land and possibly even explain what they want you to do," Obi-wan said.

"Couldn't they just land without permission outside the city and then make their way here to take him?" she questioned.

"It is possible, but my feeling is telling me otherwise," he said.

Everyone went silent at that point. During the silence, one of the servants returned and whispered something to the King. The King shooed him off with his hand.

"Master Jedi, we are receiving contact from the sender," King Rin said. "You're feeling was right. What do you want us to do?"

"Answer the call. My padawan and I will remain out of frame so that we can plan what the best course of action will be before they land," Obi-wan advised.

The King nodded and put the call through. Obi-wan and Sasha stepped back a few feet so they would be out of frame of the call. Moments later, a hologram appeared and Obi-wan gasped.

"Hondo."

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	3. Hondo

_**What is up everyone?! Everyone doing good? Well I'm here with another chapter! Please do the usual and review! THANKS!**_

 _ **Last Time: Obi and Sasha looked over the threats when a call came in.**_

 _ **Now: Hondo appears.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Hondo

"Hondo," Obi-wan gasped.

Sasha turned to look at her master, confused. _Hondo?_

"Hello there!" Hondo greeted from the hologram.

"Are you the man who sent those threats?" the King immediately asked.

"I am," he said sounding thrilled. "I'm glad to hear you got my threats."

"Who are you? And why are you threatening us and our son?" Queen Ayame cried.

"My name is Hondo Ohnaka, feared pirate leader of the Weeguay pirate band. HAHA!" he said proudly. "And why am I threatening your family? It is because the money your son is to inherit would make me very rich and I could retire early!"

"If money is all you want, then we can give you that," King Rin said.

"Oh but it is not that simple," Hondo exclaimed, his voice lowering. "He is going to be coming into a lot of money. Some people are asking for the boy for a nice price and when he is handed over to them, they have his money and you'll never have your son back. Me, on the other hand, will take your son and keep him hidden away at my home, he comes into his inheritance, and I return him home while I have his money."

"So you're doing this to protect our son?! We can do that here without your help," Rin said appalled.

"Do you really think so?" Hondo asked. "The war is all around us and it hasn't come to Florrum yet, but it has come closer and closer. And once it comes to your planet, your son could end up in the hands of those who wish to do horrible things to him."

"Then we will call the Republic to help us," Rin continued.

"Of course the Republic! They have the Jedi and their Senate! I don't trust the Jedi!" Hondo said his energy back.

"So you don't trust the Jedi, huh?" Obi-wan said finally stepping forward.

Hondo turned and spotted only Obi-wan. Sasha was still far enough back that she wasn't seen. The pirate smiled at Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan Kenobi! My old friend, I was only kidding. You know that! How are you doing?" Hondo asked sounding pleased to see the Jedi Master.

"Kidding? Well I don't find that joke very funny at all. Anyway, I was doing alright until I found out you were behind this Hondo," Obi-wan said. "This is low for even you."

"Master Kenobi, do you know this pirate?" Rin asked.

"I do," Obi-wan said. "Hondo and I have run into each other on several occasions. He has either been a help or a nuisance to the Jedi. It changes every time we run into him. I shouldn't be surprised that he is behind this as well."

"Obi-wan, do you really think so low of me? I thought we were friends!" Hondo said appalled.

"We still can be Hondo, but you must stop this and return back to your base," Obi-wan said.

"Oh Kenobi, I can't do that! You know me! When I have a dream, I set forward toward it and will not stop until I get what I want. You cannot stop me, Jedi!" he said.

"I do know you, Hondo, but you know me too. I will stop you and will not back down."

"Well if that's how it's gonna be then I have no choice," His voice dropped lower again. "It is war Kenobi!"

"Fine by me, Hondo," Obi-wan said. "I only hope you change your mind before you regret it."

"We shall see, Kenobi," Hondo said before turning back to the royalty. "Give me permission to land and I'll make it quick and painless. I'll be waiting."

The hologram disappeared. The Queen's head dropped.

"What will we do?" she asked.

"Master Jedi, please tell me you have a plan?" Rin asked worried.

"I do. Give Hondo the permission to land. And while he is making his way down to the planet, my padawan and I will escort your son to our ship. We shall take him to Coruscant. Hondo is bold, but he is not stupid enough to attack us on Coruscant," Obi-wan said.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked concerned.

"I am," Obi-wan said. "Besides, your highness who would you rather have your son? Us, who can bring him back after this issue is over or Hondo who won't bring him back until he turns 18 which is… which is… how old is your son?"

"He is sixteen," Rin said. "But I see your point though." He turned to his wife.

"I would feel better knowing Miroku is with the Jedi on Coruscant," Ayame said. She turned to Obi-wan. "Please Master Jedi, take my son with you and protect him."

"We will, but if we are to do this, we need to leave now," Obi-wan said.

King Rin stood and nodded. "Understood." He turned to his servants. "Allow the pirates to land and prepare my son and his things." He looked back to Obi-wan. "Follow me."

With that, Obi-wan and Sasha followed the King out of the throne room.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	4. Quick Getaway

**_Hey guys! I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day (single or not) and if you didn't well I bring you a new chapter that I hope will make you feel better! ENJOY!_**

 ** _Last time: Obi learned that Hando is behind this._**

 ** _Now: Time to escape before Hando arrives._**

* * *

Chapter 4- Quick Getaway

The King led the two Jedi through the palace into the cellar area. They stopped at a set of doors that were painted to blend in with the wall.

"This leads to the back gate and from there you can make your way back to your ship," King Rin said.

At that moment, two others arrived into the cellar. One was a servant with a bag in one hand. The other was a young boy, who was the same height as Sasha, dressed in what Sasha assumed to be "commoner" clothes.

"Master Kenobi, this is my son," Rin said. "Miroku, this is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and his padawan, Sasha Monroe."

The boy bowed to them. "Pleased to meet you."

Rin came over to his son and pulled him into his arms.

"Stay safe, my son," Rin whispered gently to his son.

"I will, Dad," Prince Miroku said as he pulled away.

Rin turned back to the Jedi.

"It is best you leave now," Rin said.

"Right. Come on your highness, we must make haste," Obi-wan said.

The Servant opens the door then hands Sasha the bag. Sasha grips the bag in her right hand before stepping outside to scan the area. Obi-wan gestured to the Prince to move before he does. Miroku pulls up the hood on his cloak and follows Sasha as she runs for the back gate. Obi-wan looked at the King.

"We will take care of him and bring him back home safe," Obi-wan promised before chasing after his padawan and the Prince.

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Rin said as the door closed. "Thank you."

Sasha, Miroku, and Obi-wan reached the back gate of the palace. Obi-wan used the force to open the locked gate. Once the gate was open, he led them out of the gate and they took the long way back to the ship.

* * *

They stopped short at the main entrance of the hangers. Peering around the corner into the hangers lobby area, Obi-wan spotted several members of Hando's men. He turned back to the other two, who were looking at him.

"We need a distraction," Obi-wan said. "Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, I got one," Sasha said as she handed him her saber and Miroku's bag.

"And what's that?" Obi-wan asked her.

"Well Hando knows that you are involved, but not me," Sasha said as she pulled her hair out of its long braid. It cascaded in curls onto her shoulders. "So I'm going to distract them for you."

"Since when do you want to be 'that' kind of distraction?" Obi-wan asked amused.

Sasha smirked. "Let's just say I've learned a thing or two from Senator Amidala."

Obi-wan placed a hand over his mouth as he busted in laughter. Sasha rolled her eyes and made her way into the hanger area. Obi-wan calmed down then looked around the corner to see if the distraction was working. Sasha approached the pirates and suddenly all eyes from them were on her. It was working.

"Wow, she's good," Miroku said.

Obi-wan glanced down at the amazed Prince and chuckled. He grabbed the prince's arm.

"Come let's go while we can," Obi-wan said.

Obi-wan led Miroku through the crowd, past the pirates, and to the door of the hanger. Obi-wan glanced back and caught Sasha's gaze. He tapped his nose before disappearing into the hanger with Miroku. They hurriedly made their way to the Republic shuttle. Once they boarded, Obi-wan set the bag and her saber down in one of the seats before taking the pilots chair. He started up the shuttle before he heard the sound of footsteps came from the ramp. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sasha out of breath, coming into the cockpit.

"Let's leave now," Sasha said. "I don't think it will take long to notice I'm gone."

Obi-wan nodded as he started to lift the shuttle off and out of the hanger. Sasha took her seat in the co-pilot's chair, pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and started helping set the coordinates to jump.

* * *

Hando and his men entered into the palace. He threw his arms wide when he saw the King and Queen there waiting for him in the throne room.

"Hello there! It is I, Hando, here for your son," Hando said very friendly. "So where is he?"

"He's not here," Rin said.

"What do you mean he is not here? This is his home right?" Hando questioned angered then he realized something. 'Oh wait, he is not here because you are keeping him in a safe house which you will take me there, right?"

The King and Queen didn't answer. Suddenly, Hando's comm went off. Hando answered.

"I am very busy right now, it better be important," Hando said.

"Hando, there is a Republic ship leaving the planet at the moment," one of his men said.

"What!? Do you mean that Kenobi has the boy?! After them!" Hando ordered before hanging up. He looked over to the royalty. "You lie to me and ruin our deal to help the Jedi? I thought you trusted me. I feel used! I hope you are happy."

His men raised their weapons at the King and Queen.

* * *

As they broke the atmosphere and into space, they noticed a larger circular ship in orbit.

"The hell is that?" Sasha questioned.

"That would be Hando's main starship," Obi-wan said. "And it's entirely possible that they just spotted us."

A moment or two after he said that they got shot at.

"No, I don't think they know we are here at all," Sasha said sarcastically.

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at her then the ship rocked from another blast.

"Kriff! We are starting to leak fuel," Sasha cried. "We need to get out of here now!"

"On it," Obi-wan said before pushing the throttle forward and being sent into hyperspace.

* * *

"Hando…"

"What is it?" Hando asked.

He and his men were still in the throne room with the King and Queen at gun point.

"Sir, the Jedi escaped," the man said.

"WHAT!?" Hando screamed at the top of his lungs. "GO AFTER THEM! NOW!"

"Yes, Hando right away," the man said hurriedly and terrified before hanging up.

Hando looked over to the King and marched over.

"I will get your son and his money," Hando said his voice threatening. "And I have ways of doing that. You are now my hostages. But don't worry you can still run your kingdom without your peoples knowledge that I'm here and holding you hostage. This will only be used as leverage to get your son to come home."

The King and Queen looked at each other worried. King Rin pulled his wife into his arms and prayed for his son to stay safe.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	5. A Little Help

_**HELLO! I hope everyone is doing well. With everything I'm doing slowing down, I thought you guys deserve some chapters. So I am posting one today! YEAH!**_

 _ **Last time: Obi-wan and Sasha made their escape, barely, with Prince Miroku.**_

 _ **Now: They have to get their ships fixed.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 5- A Little Help

Pulling the struggling ship out of hyperspace, Obi-wan sighed. He looked out of the viewport at the planet they were above.

"Well that was a close one," Sasha said.

"It's not over yet," Obi-wan said.

"So what do we do now?" the prince asked speaking for the first time since they left his planet.

"Now? Now we need to repair the ship or we will never make it to Coruscant," Obi-wan said.

The prince went silent after that. Obi-wan flew the ship to the planet. When they reached the surface, he landed the ship in an open hanger. Once they touched down, he shut down the ship which turned off with a whine. From there, both Jedi made their way to the ramp.

"Alright, I'm going to go look for a mechanic who can work on the ship as quickly as possible. You two stay here and your highness, keep your face covered," Obi-wan said as the ramp lowered.

Sasha turned over her shoulder to spot the young prince standing there behind her. He nodded his head and headed back to the cockpit. Sasha turned back to her Master, who was at the foot of the ramp below.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Obi-wan said as he made his way out of the hanger. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not Anakin, we will be fine," Sasha shouted back.

He smirked at her before disappearing out the door.

A few minutes later, Obi-wan returned with a droid mechanic. The droid examined the ship as Sasha came down the ramp and walked toward her master.

"So did anything happen while I was gone?" Obi-wan asked.

"Oh yes, the Separatist's showed and we had a tea party with General Grievous," She said with heavy sarcasm. He gave her a look. She laughed. "I'm just kidding. We just sat inside and talked. Nothing big, special, or stupid happened."

"Well vape, I was hoping to have a nice tea with Grievous to talk about the war," Obi-wan said playing along.

Sasha smiled at that. "Well ya just missed him."

Obi-wan chuckled. He then turned his attention to the droid as it appeared that its scan of the ship was done. He approached the Jedi.

"Alright, so it looks like your fuel tank was damaged, but it is an easy fix. There also is a small hole on the bow of the ship that is dropping scrap metal. And since those two are the only real problems with the ship, it should take me and my crew about an hour to fix," the droid said.

"Thank you," Obi-wan said. "The quicker she is back underway, the better. We are on a bit of a time crunch."

"Don't worry. I've got the best crew in this station. Just leave it to me," the droid said.

Obi-wan nodded and headed for the ship. When he reached the ramp, Prince Miroku poked his covered head out.

"Master Jedi, I hate to be a nuisance, but do you have anything to eat on here?" Prince Miroku asked before his stomach growled.

"I'm kind of hungry myself," Sasha said as she starched at her stomach.

"Well we have an hour to wait, why don't we get out of the droids way, and grab some food and supplies in the market?" Obi-wan suggested.

Prince Miroku and Sasha exchanged a glance. They nodded in agreement.

"Alright then let's go," Obi-wan said.

From there, the three of them left the hanger. Obi-wan notified the droids that they would be back in an hour. They then entered into the market square area of the station. They started first by finding a place for food. They ordered their meal to go, paid, and they said it would be ready in about ten minutes.

"Sasha, stay here for the food. Your hig… I mean Miroku, come with me and we shall get the supplies we need on the journey back," Obi-wan said.

Miroku nodded.

"I'll meet you back at the ship," Sasha said.

Both of them nodded then headed out of the restaurant back into the square. Sasha remained in the waiting area for the next ten minutes waiting on the food. Once it was ready, a server came out with a medium sized bag that had the food inside of it. Sasha thanked her and took the bag. Sasha looked over everything to make sure everything was there. It was all there and it smelled really good. She then headed out of the restaurant.

Once she was outside, Sasha instantly spotted a couple Weequay pirates. They seemed to be searching the crowd for her master and the Prince. Sasha headed into the other direction. She activated her comm.

"Master, we have company," Sasha stated.

"So you've spotted them too?" Obi-wan responded.

"Where are you two?" Sasha asked.

"We are currently hiding in an alley across from the shop we just bought supplies from," Obi-wan said. "I'm keeping my eyes on the two pirates in front of the shop. You?"

"I just spotted them and turned to head in the opposite direction," Sasha said before turning another corner. "I'm gonna take the long way back to the ship, unless you need a distraction?"

"No, they are moving off," Obi-wan said. "But we might be doing the same thing too. Head back to the ship as soon as possible and avoid them at all costs."

"Got it. Monroe out," Sasha said before hanging up.

When she came around another corner, she spotted two more of these guys. _Great_ , she thought. They were slowly making their way toward her and there was no way around them without being seen. She looked around for somewhere to hide or a store to sneak into. Suddenly, something grabbed her belt and pulled her into an alley. She turned to see who did that only to spot a girl about the same age of the prince.

The girl had long brown hair and intense blue eyes. Her clothes were torn and tattered. There was dirt smudged on her face and a couple cuts on her skin. It looked like she just came from a fight. However, the smell from said that she hadn't showered in days. There was a pack on her back that looked to have a broken strap that she fixed with tape. But her physique read that she was a fit girl for her age.

"Thank you," Sasha said.

The girl placed a finger to her lips then gestured to follow her as she started to head deeper into the alley. Sasha looked back over to the pirates as they were getting closer. She sighed and followed the girl. The girl led her onto the roof tops of the market buildings. From there, they made their way across the roofs in the direction of the hanger. Once they were close enough, they leapt down.

"Hey you, there!" Someone suddenly cried once they landed.

Sasha looked up to notice it was the pirates. However, they were not calling out to them. Instead, they caught sight of something else. Sasha looked over to notice they caught her Master and Miroku trying to sneak into the hanger. The pirates charged forward.

"Kriff, they need a distraction," Sasha said.

The girl was way ahead of her on that. The girl made her way over to a large pile of crates and nudged them over, right in front of the pirate's path. Sasha smiled at that and ran over to her. She grabbed the girls arm and ran after her master and the prince as they disappeared into the hanger area.

"Well done," Sasha said as she ran.

Behind her, she could see that the pirates were making their way around the obstacle in their path. Sasha then turned her attention to in front of her to see her Master and the prince waiting for them at the door into the hanger that held their ship. Suddenly, blaster bolts flew by them as they ran. Sasha pushed the girl in first and then dived in after her. Obi-wan then slammed the close button the panel beside the door. He then activated his saber and slashed the panel.

"That should keep them out for a couple minutes," He said.

Sasha turned to the girl.

"Thanks again for helping out," Sasha said with a smile.

The girl smiled, but before she could respond, something slammed against the other side of the door.

"Enough chat, we need to go," Obi-wan said as he ran for the ramp.

The prince was ahead of him with two bags in his hands and disappeared up the ramp. Obi-wan quickly paid the droid and ushered Sasha on board.

 _Let me come with you!_ A female voice cried. Sasha turned to see the pleading look on the girl's face. She stopped short and looked at Obi-wan.

"Come on, Sasha," he said.

"We need to bring her along," Sasha demanded.

"Why?" Obi-wan asked.

"I'll explain later," Sasha said as the door started to open. "Let's go!"

"Fine," Obi-wan said. He turned his attention to the girl as Sasha ran past him. "Come on, we are leaving."

The girl brightened and charged up the ramp as it started to close. Sasha was in the cockpit starting the ship up and getting them out there. Obi-wan and the girl joined her and the prince in the cockpit.

"Shields up," Obi-wan said as they felt the impact of rifle blasts.

Sasha flipped the switch as she started to ascend them out of the hanger and into the atmosphere. She started to set the coordinates for Coruscant to get them out of there. Once, she broke them out into space, she pushed the throttle forward and they jumped into hyperspace.

Little did they realize that a tracker beacon was placed on the ship.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	6. Another Pathetic Lifeform

_**Hello! Here is another chapter for your enjoyment! Since I am on a trip right now, i will be hopefully updating in my spare time! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **Last time: Sasha, Obi-wan, and Miroku were able to avoid the pirates thanks to a new friend.**_

 _ **Now: Let's meet the mystery girl that helped them escape.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 6- Another Pathetic Lifeform

"That was a close one," Prince Miroku said as he relaxed into his seat.

They just barely managed to escape the pirates and now were flying through hyperspace. However, there was now one more person with them then when they had originally arrived.

"Yes it was close, almost too close," Obi-wan said.

"Seriously," Sasha said as she whipped the sweat from her brow before glancing down at the food in the bag at her feet. "At least the food is one piece."

"Oh good, I'm straving," Miroku said as he reached for the bag to grab his food.

"Before we eat, we should discuss another matter," Obi-wan rotated the chair around to look at the girl sitting in the passenger seat behind him. "Thanks for helping my padawan return to the ship in one piece. But why did you wish to join us? We are not a public frigate."

The girl looked down _. 'I know. I do apologize Master Jedi, but I need to escape from that hell hole and find somewhere else to live, but I couldn't afford a ticket off that rock.'_ She did hand gestures the entire time she said that (Like sign language). However, she didn't say a physical word. Her mouth didn't even mouth. Instead heard every word as if the girl was in her head speaking directly to her. Sasha looked at her, mouth a gap.

"I apologize," Obi-wan said confused. "I don't understand your gestures. A form of communication I sadly do not know."

"She said that she apologizes to you Master, but just wanted to escape from that planet and couldn't afford another way off," Sasha said her gaze glued to the girl.

"You can understand what she said with her gestures?!" Miroku said shocked and with a partial mouthful of food.

"No... I...I... I don't know how to explain it, but it is almost as if she just told me through thought," Sasha said.

Obi-wan and Miroku stared at Sasha dumbfounded before looking to the girl who looked up from the ground to meet Sasha's gaze. She seemed shocked too.

"Miss, are you...are you force sensitive?" Obi-wan asked.

The girl shrugged _. 'I don't know. This is something I have learned after the accident_.' She signed it to them.

"She said that she doesn't know, but it was something she learned after the accident," Sasha translated.

"Accident? What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Miroku asked looking at the girl.

She meet his gaze for the first time and a small blush met her cheeks. She stared at the handsome young prince for a second before realizing what she was doing and averting her gaze back to Sasha.

 _'The accident happened about five years ago. My parents were married for many years, but after my father's death when I was only 5, my mom ended up getting re-married a couple years later. However, she married a monster. The man hated me with a passion and I often talked back to him for being a jerk to me and my mom. One day, he snapped. He grabbed me and beat me. After a nice beating, he then grabbed me by the neck and strangle me so hard that I blacked out from lack of air. When I came to, i was in the hospital. The nurses told me that I was dumped onto the front door step of the hospital bloody, beaten, and barely breathing.'_

The girl paused. Sasha translated all of that. She then continued after Sasha was done with that chunk.

 _'Anyway, according to the nurses, my body was going to heal. However, my throat recieved some nasty damage that when the doctors tried to help it, they ended up making it worse. We didn't have the best medical units on my home planet. After that, I lost the ability to speak completely. Once I was released, I returned home to find out that my mom and that monster packed up and left in the night. There was a note though from my mom saying that she was sorrying about what happened to me, but he was going to drag her with him no matter the costs. So I packed my bags and went off on my own. From then on, i went from town to town to find some food, shelter, and even a job. Once, i made enough money to leave the planet, i traveled here, the planet we just left, as that was all I could afford. I worked for a scum bag, but I made money at least.'_

Sasha translated.

 _'Everyday though, I dreamed of getting my voice back and living a normal life where I'm loved. Also a dream where my mom comes home finally. I've always idolized the Jedi and when i spotted you guys back there, I knew that was my chance for a better life. If I could just tell you my story, then maybe you would be willing to help me out. Turns out, i ended up helping you out only to get what I wanted...To leave that life. Please help me, Master Jedi! I just want to find my mom, get my voice back, and go back to living a normal life!'_

Sasha translated. Once she was done, Obi-wan sighed and smoothed down his beard.

"Look, I don't know if you know this we are in the middle of a war," Obi-wan started. "And right now my padawan and I are protecting his highness here from pirates. That is our mission right now and we can't afford to take anyone else with us."

"Master," Sasha said softly.

"But, it is the Jedi way to help those in need as well as keep the peace. So i can't turn you down completey, but we can't help you . I do apologize," Obi-wan said.

The girl lowered her gaze to the floor. The look on her face told Sasha that she was upset. Miroku cleared his throat.

"Master Kenobi, I know your sworn duty right now is to protect my life from the pirates, but she did help us escape and we do owe her a debt," Miroku said. "At the same time, if you won't help her, I want to help her with her struggles."

The girls head perked up shocked. There were a couple stray tears on her face. Her eyes laid on Miroku. He caught her gaze and smiled at her.

"Besides, i could use the company of someone my age while the two of you are doing your Jedi duties," he finished.

Sasha was impressed with the prince. He managed to lift the girl's spirits with just a few sentences. Sasha looked to her Master.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked him.

He looked to the Prince. "I just hope you know that you are our priority first in protecting before her."

"Of course," the Prince said.

 _'Besides, I can protect myself! I know hand to hand combat as well as using blasters!'_ Sasha translated what the girl told her.

"So Master Kenobi, what will it be?" Miroku asked.

Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose, his usual signal on an oncoming headache.

"Fine. She can journey with us, but she is your responsibility," Obi-wan said.

Miroku smiled. "Deal!" He looked back to the girl. "Welcome aboard...uh...wait what is your name?"

 _'May Lu Ti.'_

"She said her name is May Lu Ti," Sasha translated. "Well May, my name is Sasha Monroe. This is my Master, Obi-wan Kenobi."

She nodded with a smile.

"And I'm Prince Miroku, but just call me Miroku," he said with a smile.

She blushed again as his smile made the dark haired prince even more handsome. The prince was a teenager that was the same height as Sasha with jet black hair that was shaggy looking on his head. He had deep brown eyes and a chiseled face that had some edges to it. He looked very hot for his age, but it was guessed that one day, he would be a lady killer with his looks. Maybe one who could even beat Master Par in a good looking contest?

Yes, Sasha's secret boyfriend/best friend/fellow Jedi Cayden Marshall was very good looking, but Master Jac always thought that Cayden came in second to his own looks. What an ego, right? Well the young Prince just proved he doesn't have an ego, but instead a very kind heart.

At that moment, Master Kenobi exited the cockpit to the back of the ship. Sasha stood up and followed him.

"Master," Sasha said stopping the Jedi Master dead in his tracks in the corridor.

"I'm sorry if I sounded cruel back there, it's just that... well this was something my Master would always do," Obi-wan said keeping his back to her.

"Help those in need?" she asked.

"Well that," he said. "But more that he always would drag stragglers along on our journeys or as I called them back then 'another pathetic lifeform'." He then chuckled at himself. "Anakin was once one of them."

"Wait seriously?!" Sasha said shocked. "You mean that your Master brought him along on a mission?!"

Obi-wan nodded and turned to face Sasha.

"That's right. Anakin was just a boy on Tatooine whom helped Qui-Gon while we there. Plus he had a crazy midi chlorian count that even outmatched Yoda. Qui-Gon saw potential in him and sure enough it turns out he was right that he was the Chosen One and all. However, my Master brought him along with us as we were on a mission to protect the Queen of Naboo," He said.

"Oh this is the mission that your Master was killed by that sith Maul, right?" Sasha asked sadly. He nodded before looking away.

There was a silence before he spoke again. "The girl can stay, but I want you to keep an eye on her just in case. I'll watch over the prince."

"Yes, Master," Sasha said.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to meditate for a while," Obi-wan said. "Let me when we arrive."

"Yes Master," she said again as he disappeared into a small room on the ship.

Sasha sighed. She hated seeing him like that. Even more she hated reminding him of his late Master even if it was on accident. However, she knew after a good meditation he would be okay. He'd have to if they wanted to succeed in this mission. _Be okay, Master._

* * *

 _ **ALRIGHT GUYS PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO so May speaking will be in italics with one quotation mark around the sentences! Regular thoughts will just be italics. THANKS AGAIN GUYS!**_


	7. Safe for the Night

_**Hey guys I am here again! So my trip is over and I had this one waiting for you guys when I got back! YEAH READING!**_

 _ **Last time: They met May, who has a special gift, and let her stay.**_

 _ **Now: They stop on a nearby world with a Republic base for the night.**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Safe for the Night

After flying for a couple hours, they learned that their ship still wasn't in good enough condition to reach Coruscant. However, it was thankfully good enough to reach the nearest Republic Base on the planet Lothal. Obi-wan pulled them out of hyperspace above Lothal. He flew the ship down the planet below and landed at the Republic base. Once the ship landed, it shut down with ease, but also with a whine. Obi-wan sighed. He turned to the other passengers of the ship.

"Alright, we are not staying at the base as it is not ready for any battle time yet," Obi-wan said. "So we are going to get the supplies we need, contact the council, and head into town to stay at an inn for the night." He stood. "The more blended in we are, the harder it will be for the pirates to find us."

Everyone nodded at Obi-wan. They stood, gathered their belongings, and headed down the ramp. At the foot of the ramp stood the commanding officer in charge of the Lothal Outpost. He bowed slightly before the Jedi.

"General Kenobi, welcome to Lothal," the commander said. "How may we help the Jedi today?"

"We just need fresh supplies and I need to use your secure comm channels to contact the Jedi Council," Obi-wan said.

"Do you possibly need a new ship?" He asked. "We can have one ready for you in a matter of minutes."

"No, thank you," Obi-wan said with a chuckle. "We need to throw off the pirates that are pursing us. So we need to make it seem like we never came through here. Keep the ship, Commander."

"Yes, General," The commander said. "The communication center is this way."

He led the Jedi Master to the communication center. Sasha turned to Miroku and May, who were standing side by side. He was in the cloak again hiding his face and his pack draped over his shoulder. May just held her broken bag in a death grip as she stared at awe at the base.

"Alright you two," Sasha said catching their attention. "We need to grab some supplies and a change of clothes for you, May. Follow me."

Sasha led the duo through the base to the supply room.

* * *

Obi-wan dropped his pack next to the holoprojector table in the communication center. He then placed the private number into the system before placing the call. The lights automatically dimmed as the holograms appeared of the Jedi Temple communication droid.

"This is a private channel. Please give your name or operating number. Also give your reason for your call," the droid said.

"Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi calling the Jedi Council to report of my mission," Obi-wan said.

"Connecting you now to the Council Chambers, Master Kenobi," the droid said.

A moment later, the droid was gone and the Jedi Council sat before Obi-wan.

"Master Kenobi, how goes the mission?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.

"We have reached a bit of a bump in our mission," Obi-wan said. He explained to them that Hondo was the one pursuing the Prince and they had to make an escape to avoid him. Now they were being chased left and right by the pirates, and were currently hiding away on Lothal. "We are hoping to make it to Coruscant soon so we can deal with Hondo while knowing that the Prince is safe in the hands of the Jedi."

"Well it sounds like you have your hands full," Mace Windu said. "Well we shall be waiting here for when you do arrive."

"Of course, Master," Obi-wan said. "I'll try to keep you updated when I can, but the more communication we can avoid the easier it will be for us to remain hidden and harder for Hondo to find us."

"Remember Master Kenobi, do or do not," Master Yoda said.

"Yes, Master," Obi-wan said.

"Keep us updated and May the force be with you,' Mace said before the holograms cut out and the communication ended.

The lights raised in the room and Obi-wan sighed. He picked up his pack and left the room.

* * *

Sasha, Miroku, and May stood waiting for Obi-wan in the hanger by the open doors. May had a new backpack on her back. Her old one was sticking out the top of it. He also noticed that they had supplies with them as well that were tucked away into their packs. Obi-wan approached them.

"I have contacted the council and they now know of our situation," Obi-wan said as he shouldered his pack. "Now I suggest we head to the inn before dark."

The others nodded and followed the Jedi Master as he led them through the crowded streets of Lothal to the inn. When they reached the inn, they rented out one room for the night. They headed up to the top floor of the inn and entered into their assigned room. Obi-wan placed the key card against the scanner near the door and the door slid open. Sasha entered into the room first. The room contained two large size beds, a couch, and a refresher. Miroku removed his cloak, dropped it and his back on the floor beside the bed, and then flopped down onto the bed.

He sighed. "This feels so comfy. I think I'll just sleep like this tonight."

May set her new bag down next to the wall and took a seat on the other bed. Her face was enough to say that she hadn't been in a bed this comfortable in a long time or maybe even ever. Obi-wan made his way to the window and peered out into the street.

"Alright, I suggest we get cleaned up and get ready for bed," Obi-wan said. "I'll take the couch tonight as well as the first watch."

"Okay, May, you and I can share one of the beds if that is okay with you?" Sasha said.

May nodded. Then can I shower first?

Sasha looked to the two men in the room. "May she have the shower first?" she asked them.

Obi-wan nodded. Miroku gave a thumbs up. He hadn't move from that spot on the bed.

"It's all yours, May," Miroku said.

May smiled and grabbed her stuff from her bag. She then disappeared into the refresher. She was in there for a while as the warm water was great on her skin and it was her first real shower in a while. She mainly took small showers or just sponge baths. This time she let herself soak, and get nice and clean. When she got out, she was wearing the new pajamas that Sasha had snagged for her. Actually Sasha got her these and two more new outfits from a small vender that was just outside the base earlier knowing that the girl probably wouldn't want to wear an over grown military uniform. The pajamas were a large grey shirt and baggy black sleep pants. They were comfy and soft and new. Something she hadn't had in a while was new clothes.

Sasha smiled at her as she walked over to the bed they were going to be sharing for the night. Sasha stood and grabbed her change of clothes. She was the next one to enter into the bathroom. May placed her old clothes into her old bag that was stuffed in her new one then sat down on the bed with her back against the wall. She glanced over at Master Kenobi, who was sitting on the couch looking out the window. She then turned her gaze over to Prince Miroku, who was now sitting up on the bed with his head in a data pad.

* * *

After another hour, everyone had gone through the shower and were all in fresh clothes for the night. The Prince was the last one to shower and when he exited, he was wearing only a pair of blue sleep pants and no top. May looked up from the notepad she was doodling on. She turned bright red when she saw him topless. Even though he was 16, he had a great looking body. He seemed to notice her gaze and immediately turned red himself. He grabbed a shirt and threw it on.

"Sorry," he said.

The Jedi whipped their heads around to face him. Sasha seemed to notice the blush the two teens shared. Sasha knew she missed something, but assumed that enough to make the two younger members of their group turn a deep red.

After that, everyone except for Obi-wan called it a night. About half way through the night, Sasha switched with Obi-wan for the night watch allowing him to sleep for a while. Sasha was up until dawn then Obi-wan woke up. Two got ready for the day and allowed the others to keep sleeping. She then headed down stairs to dining area to grab food for them all. She brought it back up to them. By then Miroku and May were awake, but still in their sleep wear. They ate their breakfast that Sasha brought up for them all.

While they were eating, Obi-wan peeked outside the window through the curtains. Suddenly he noticed three Weegauy pirates walking down the street. He immediately stood up and started to pack his bag up.

"Master, what's wrong?" Sasha asked after swallowing her food.

"They are here," Obi-wan said. "They will soon find out where we are. We need to leave ASAP."

Sasha nodded and started to pack up her pack. Miroku rushed to the bathroom first and changed into a new outfit. It was just a black shirt with grey trousers and black boots. He then pulled on the cloak. May rushed past him and changed into one of her new outfits. When she emerged from the refresher, she was wearing a white shirt under an elbow length black jacket with a pair of navy blue military pants and knee high back boots. Her hair was slicked back into a braid. Miroku seemed to stare in awe at her new look as she emerged from the refresher. She, however, didn't seem to notice his gaze and just rushed over to her bag to repack it.

Once everyone had everything cleaned up and gathered their things, they made their way down to the lobby. They spotted the pirates through the front window and headed out the back door. Once outside, Obi-wan maneuvered them through the streets and alley ways to the public docks. Once there, he got them tickets for the public frigate. They then board the frigate making sure they blended in with the crowd and avoiding being seen.

They successfully made their way on the frigate without being noticed by the pirates. Hopefully, the ditched them for good and that once they reach Coruscant, they can deal with Hondo once and for all.

* * *

 _ **OKAY PLEASE REVIEW! And yes, May is wearing a gender bent Han Solo outfit!**_


	8. Translate

_**Happy Summer Everyone! I have another chapter for everyone! Sorry it took so long though. I haven't been sleeping well the past week or so, but now I'm back on track! Which means more chapters! ENJOY! And don't forget to review too!**_

 _ **Last time: They found a safe haven to stay in for the night.**_

 _ **Now: Sasha comes up with an idea. May and Miroku start to bond.**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Translate

Once they were on board the frigate, Master Kenobi managed to get them a private quarters for them to hide from the main crowd. The quarters was small and cramped, but it was the best they could do to not raise any red flags. Once they were settled and had taken off, Obi-wan went on a walk around the ship. Sasha assumed to check to see if they were followed.

Sasha turned to the Prince and May, who were both sitting an awkward distance from each other on the one bed in the room.

 _So what do we do now?_ May asked.

Sasha looked over to the silent girl. "We just remain in here like my Master said until we arrive to Coruscant."

 _What will happen to me once we reach Coruscant?_

"As the prince said, you are staying by his side," Sasha said.

That caused Miroku, who was listening to Sasha talk to May, to turn red.

"What are you two talking about?" Miroku said. "I feel so out of the loop!"

"Wait how have you two been talking before?" Sasha asked.

"I handed her a data pad and she would just write on it what she says," Miroku said. "But whenever there has been more than two of us, you have been the one to translate for us all."

"Hmph," Sasha said doing a gesture that mimics her master's beard stroking.

Sasha suddenly got an idea. She looked over to May, holding her hand out.

"Hand me your data pad," Sasha said.

May handed her the pad. _What are you gonna do with it?_

"Master Skywalker, gave me a little lesson in rewiring and how to make some modifications to technology. Give me about ten minutes."

May and Miroku exchanged a glance. They shrugged before looking back over to Sasha, who took a seat on the floor with the data pad.

After ten minutes of tinkering, Sasha finished what she set out to do. She turned to face them. Sasha handed May the data pad. She then handed them each an ear piece.

"Alright, put these ear pieces in your ears. May, turn on that app I installed onto the pad."

May did just that then slipped the ear piece into her ear. Miroku followed in suit.

"Now May speak like you do with me," Sasha said.

May looked at both of them before she said anything. _Can you hear me?_

Miroku's eyes went wide. "Her voice! It was in my head! Say something else!"

 _Hi Miroku._

Miroku grinned from ear to ear. "How did you do this Sasha?!"

"I watched a fellow Jedi do this exact technique for translating for someone who couldn't speak due to losing their voice, because they were sick. He needed information ASAP so he came up with this. My Master and I were with him when he created it," Sasha said.

"Well he could put protocol droids out of business, if used differently," Miroku said. "But now I can hear what you say, May."

May smiled and turned to Sasha. _Thank you, Sasha_.

Sasha couldn't help, but smile. At that moment, Obi-wan had returned.

"So what did I miss?" he asked noticing the smiles.

"Here Master," Sasha said handing him the ear piece.

Obi-wan looked at it confused then put it in his ear.

 _Hi Master Kenobi. Welcome back._

Obi-wan's eyes went wide. "You did Anakin's new trick didn't you?"

Sasha smiled. "I was paying attention when he made it."

"Well done, padawan," Obi-wan said then took a seat. He then removed the ear piece and placed it on his belt. "Oh and we were not followed. We are safe until we arrive to Coruscant. So we have an hour to go."

Sasha nodded. "Good to know."

May worriedly glanced at Miroku, and he reached over and grabbed her hand. She didn't have to say anything as her face was enough to say that she was worried that she may be left behind again once this whole ordeal is over.

"Don't worry, May," Miroku said softly to her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

That made May blush and smile softly. _Thank you, Miroku._

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	9. Update

_**Hey guys! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating as much recently. I have no excuse that will grant me your forgiveness. *bows repeatedly* But please except this new chapter as a token of apology! Also don't forget to review either!**_

 _ **Also just a note, remember when I told you guys about my upcoming Fairy Tail/Star Wars crossover story? Well I am planning after the next chapter to publish it! I know what you are thinking though. I've kept you all waiting so long for this chapter, can I handle posting two stories at once? Well I hope so! I'm really excited for that story and have been writing the first chapter while I was in a writer's block with this one. But now I have ideas and the energy I need to post for you all! So please keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 10 of this story because when it comes out so will, what I call, Star Wars meets Fairy Tail! Now onward to this chapter!**_

 _ **Last time: They managed to get a ship to Coruscant without being followed.**_

 _ **Now: They arrive to the Temple and update the Council. However, Hondo is updated too…. Oh boy….**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Update

The public frigate landed at the main spaceport on Coruscant. Obi-wan and Sasha led the disguised Prince to the nearest maxi bus stop. May, who was awestruck by Coruscant's beauty, lagged behind. It was only when Sasha called back for her did she snap out of it and jog to catch up to them. They boarded the bus and took a seat in the back.

It flew to the Temple after a few stops. It came to a halt out in front of the Temple. The Jedi, Prince, and May got off. Both off worlders stared up at the Temple, mouths a gap.

"Holy kriff," Prince Miroku said. "This is the Jedi Temple?!"

"Yes," Obi-wan said as he continued up the steps. "Now come along. The Council is expecting us."

Miroku and May ran up the steps after them. Once inside, Miroku dropped the hood on his cloak and looked around. The Jedi and a few clones were bustling about as they walked through the corridors. As they walked, the Prince started catching the attention of the Jedi they passed. However, none of them seemed to notice May. But she was used to that. Besides, she wasn't paying attention anyway. She was too busy drooling over the craftsmanship of the interior of the Temple to notice that no one was looking at her.

They continued to walk until they reached a command center. The doors opened to reveal Master Yoda and Master Windu standing at the holoprojector table looking at a hologram of the Outer Rim. The two Masters turned at the sound of the doors opening.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Monroe, welcome back," Mace said.

"Thank you, Master," Obi-wan said.

"Your highness, welcome to the Temple," Mace said turning his attention to Miroku then bowing.

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Miroku said giving him a slight bow.

Yoda, who remained silent since they entered, had been staring at May the whole time. May shifted behind Sasha, hiding from the older Master's gaze.

"No need to hide, you do," Yoda said.

May peeked her head out from behind Sasha. She looked to the older Jedi, who greeted her with a soft and reassuring look. Sasha gently nudged the quiet girl and May moved out from behind her.

"Who's this?" Mace asked.

"This is May Lu Ti," Sasha said. "She helped us in evading the pirates."

"Really? And you brought her along?" he asked.

"Yes, because I owe her for helping us. So I appointed her as a personal body guard to stay by my side," Miroku said. "As she has nowhere to go or to live."

Mace leaned closer to Obi-wan. "Picking up strays? Don't tell me you are now picking up Qui-Gon's bad habits?" he whispered.

"Of course not," Obi-wan whispered. "We were being shot at and we couldn't just leave her to get killed. So we brought her along until we could drop her off somewhere else. However, the young prince was adamant about keeping her with us. Also don't forget, it was Qui-Gon's bad habit that brought Anakin to the Order in the first place."

"Oh I know," Mace replied. "I was just checking to see if you were following in his footsteps." He chuckled.

"Very funny."

While those two whispered amongst each other, Yoda approached May. He looked her up and down, examining her. May felt uneasy under his gaze.

"A horrible injury, you have received," he said.

That shocked May. How did he know? She hadn't done anything to reveal it. She then nodded.

"Speak, you cannot. Correct am I?"

She nodded again.

"Yet strong is the force in you. Learned to communicate with it you have, yes?"

The force? Is that how I've been talking to you, Sasha?

"That makes sense now that I think about it," Sasha said. "But Master Yoda, why is she only able to connect with me?"

"Hmm, she trust you she must. However, learn to control it, she can. Help her you will," Yoda said.

"Master, is she strong enough to be a Jedi?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, but strong she is," Yoda said.

"Well, I'm sure you are not here to discuss the girl," Mace said.

"That is correct. We need to remain here with the Prince until we get Hando off and away from his home planet," Obi-wan said.

"So Hando is behind this?" Mace asked.

"Yes. He is after the Prince's inheritance," Obi-wan explained.

"How do you plan to get him to leave?"

"I haven't figured that out completely yet. But I hope to have an idea soon enough. I don't plan for us to be back here for too long."

"Alright and what do you plan for the Prince and the girl?"

"They shall stay with me and Sasha. I don't want to put him up in a nearby hotel or in one of the VIP rooms we have on planet as it may draw more attention to him. If he stays with us, we can keep close eye on him and he can remain hidden from the public eye."

"A good idea this is Obi-wan," Yoda said. "Safe he will be with you and your padawan. But keep him hidden for too long, a challenge it will be. With haste you must make to deal with Hando."

"Yes, Master," Obi-wan said.

"We shall inform the rest of the Council that he is here," Mace said. He looked over to the Prince, who had been listening this whole time. "You'll be in good hands here, your highness."

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Miroku said.

"Now Padawan Monroe, will you please show our guests to your private quarters?" Mace asked Sasha.

"Yes, Master. Please follow me," she said.

Sasha led Miroku and May out of the command center and back into the Temple Corridors. Obi-wan remained behind with the two other Council members to discuss the necessary steps from here on this matter.

* * *

Hando sat in the main throne, his legs laying over the arm rest and in his hands a flask. At the foot of the throne steps, sat the King Rin and Queen Ayame. Both sat with depressed looks on their faces as they sat worrying about their son.

"Come now, don't look so sad," Hando said. "Here have a drink! It will ease your worries." He offered them the flask of alcohol then chuckled.

"We're fine," Rin said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I know you are worried about your son, but soon my men will have him and he shall be taken well care of," Hando said before having another sip. "We just have to wait on my men's call with the good news."

Suddenly, his commlink went off.

"Ah, I spoke too soon," he said before answering. "This is Hando."

"Sir, we managed to find the Jedi and the Prince, but…." He paused.

"Do not keep me in suspense! Tell me. Tell me!"

"They escaped us. We lost sight of them hours ago. We searched everywhere where we last saw them to see if we could find them, but our search ended with nothing. They escaped us and we lost their location and signal," the pirate said.

Rin and Ayame sighed in relief. Rin placed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Thank goodness," Ayame whispered. "The Jedi got him away safely."

Rin nodded.

The pirate spoke up again. "I'm sorry, Hando, but we failed."

The flask smashed against the wall and alcohol spilled everywhere. Rin and Ayame flinched. So did the other pirates in the room. They all looked to the pirate leader. Hando's gaze was lowered and his face was horrifying. He looked ready to murder someone.

"Kenobi," he said with a tense voice. "How dare he do this to me. He shall pay." He took a deep breath. "It is time to move on to plan B." He raised the comm back up to his lips. "Return to the palace. We are moving on to Plan B."

"Yes Hando." The comm turned off.

"What's Plan B?" Rin asked.

Hando looked at him with a glance that could kill. "Why my dear King, you shall soon find out."

Rin tensed and gritted his teeth. Ayame hid behind her husband as she paled at the sight of his gaze. Whatever Hando had planned was enough to make the King uneasy as he guessed that he and his wife were about to become bait for the pirate's evil plan.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! And don't forget to look out for Star Wars Meets Fairy Tail! It is coming soon!**_


	10. Hando's Threats

_**I'm back again gang! I know shocking right? Well I am super excited to post my new story it gave me the energy to post this chapter so that way I can post the new story too! Which means once you are done reading this please check out the first chapter of Star Wars meets Fairy Tail! YEAH! Oh don't forget to review either! Alright let's go!**_

 _ **Last time: The arrived to the Temple and informed the Jedi Masters. Hando found out new info too.**_

 _ **Now: Hando calls with a threat.**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Hando's Threat

After Sasha escorted the Prince and May to the residences of her and her Master, Sasha received a call from her Master to meet with her at the Council chambers. Apparently, they were going to discuss this issue as a Council and since Sasha is on this mission to protect Miroku, she was required to be there too. Sasha met up with him outside of the chambers and they entered together. Obi-wan took a seat in his council chair and greeted the other present members. Sasha didn't know quite where to stand until Obi-wan gestured behind him. Sasha moved behind her Master's chair and stood there silently waiting for meeting to start.

Once all members were summoned, the meeting started. Obi-wan updated the whole Council on the situation with the Prince. When he was finished, the council was mumbling amongst each other.

"This sounds like quite a situation, Master Kenobi," Ki Adi Mundi said.

"And it appears once again Hando is being a thorn in our side," Kit Fisto's hologram said.

"Yes, he has a way of getting involved at the most inconvenient of times," Obi-wan said with a sigh.

"So how do you plan to get rid of him?" Plo Koon asked.

"I'm still working on that," Obi-wan said. "He's not very easy to negotiate with when his mind is set on something. The only time he was easy to negotiate with was when he had Dooku in his clutches. After that, it's been… a pain to talk with him."

"Sounds like you have a delema on your hands, Master Kenobi," Shaak Ti's hologram said.

"We are willing to lend our advice if you need it," Ki Adi said.

"Thank you, Master Mundi," Obi-wan said.

A moment later, Obi-wan's commlink went off. Everyone's eyes drifted to Obi-wan's comm.

"My apologies Masters, it is probably nothing," Obi-wan said. "I shall turn it off."

"No, answer it you will," Yoda said.

Obi-wan was shocked by the older Master, but didn't argue with him. He answered his commlink.

"Kenobi here."

"Ah, Master Kenobi," the voice said. "You have successfully managed to escape my men. I hope you know that I'm not happy."

"Hando, how did you get this private number?" Obi-wan questioned.

"I have my ways, Kenobi," Hando said. "But that's not what you should be worrying about. You should be worried about the fact that you have made me very angry, Master Jedi."

"Well Hando, I am only doing what is right," he said. "Our orders were to protect the Prince. So I am doing just that no matter how much it angers you. You'll just have to deal with it."

"Sadly Kenobi, I'm getting tired of this cat and mouse game we are playing," he said. "So I have moved to the next plan to get what I want."

A cry of pain was heard on the other end of the commlink. It sounded male.

"If you don't return the Prince by this time tomorrow, I will kill the King and the Queen."

Obi-wan's breath hitched. "You wouldn't dare."

A female and male scream of pain where heard on the other end. A moment later silence then the male voice spoke up.

"Don't listen to him, Master Kenobi! Protect… Miroku. We… will be fine…" Rin said painfully.

"Shut up, skugg," another voice said.

A gasp of pain was heard. Obi-wan cringed. Sasha grimaced at the sound.

"24 hours, Kenobi or else bye-bye to the King and Queen," Hando said then hung up.

A silence hung in the air until the first person spoke up.

"24 hours," Plo Koon said. "That doesn't leave much time, does it?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "And I think it would be best that we don't inform the Prince of this. Otherwise, I fear he may try to do something rash while under our care."

"Yes, Master," Sasha said.

"But this does give me an idea on how to stop Hando," Obi-wan said with a smirk.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Mace asked.

"I'm gonna need the help of a group of clones for this one," he said.

"Done. Take as many as you need," Mace said.

"How soon do you plan to leave though?" Ki Adi asked.

"Not yet. I need to gather the troops and discuss the plan. Then I'd like to get a decent meal in before I leave too," Obi-wan said. "But we will be gone before the deadline, for sure."

He had a serious look on his face.

"No matter what, I will protect the Prince and save his parents."

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! Also check out Star Wars Meets Fairy Tail too!**_


	11. Leaving So Soon

_**Hey everyone! I come with another chapter of this wonderful story! My crossover is also out now too for you guys to check out as well! And don't forget to review!**_

 _ **Last time: Hando is planning to use the King and Queen as bait.**_

 _ **Now: Sasha and Cayden share a brief moment before she leaves again.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 11- Leaving So Soon

Once the council session was over, Sasha was ordered to return to her quarters and keep an eye on Prince Miroku and young May. She was also told not to tell the young Prince about his parents. Her Master apparently had a plan for and didn't bother to tell her, but she was sure he had his reasons.

As she reached the door to her and her Master's quarters, she sensed someone standing behind a pillar across the hall from the quarters. She straightened.

"If you are trying to spy, you need to work on masking your presence," Sasha said out loud.

"Ah man!" A male voice said. Sasha turned to face the owner of the voice. It turned out to be her secret boyfriend and love, Cayden Marshall. "Should have known that doesn't work on you?" He said grinning.

Sasha chuckled. "I will always catch you in the act as you are not very good at it."

"Did you ever think that maybe I'm bad around you with that on purpose?" he asked as he approached her.

"The thought had crossed my mind," she said grinning. "Alright, now let's get inside. I have something important to speak with you about."

"Like what?" he asked sounding serious and concerned.

"I can't speak in the open about this," she said with a straight face. "We must speak behind closed doors."

He nodded. Sasha opened the apartment door. They entered into the small living room. There was no one in the living area. Perfect. Sasha closed the door behind them and turned to Cayden.

"Now what is it?" he asked concerned. "What's wrong, Sasha?"

"Nothing." She smiled then whispered. "I just wanted an excuse to say "I love you" and do this." She kissed him.

He kissed her back then pulled away. "Now I see why this matter needed to be discussed in private."

She giggled. He smiled, but internally melted. Her giggles always made him turn to mush on the inside. Cayden came to love that about her. However, their moment was interrupted when they heard the sound of the Prince and May in the kitchen talking. Well Miroku talking and May listening. Sasha and Cayden peeked their heads into the kitchen. Sasha's eyes went wide. She didn't expect to see this.

Prince Miroku was holding May's hand and tell her all about his family. May watched him with wondering eyes. She then would write out her response and he would giggle which made May giggle without sound. He then reached over at one moment and gently stroked a piece of hair behind her ear. She blushed at that, but for once he didn't. Miroku then caressed her cheek.

"I wish we could be together, May," Miroku said softly.

What did he mean by that? Sasha moved away and moved over to the couch. Cayden kept watching until he realized that Sasha wasn't behind him anymore. He turned to see her on the couch. She had a weird look on her face. He came over and sat next to her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Did you hear what the young prince say?" she asked him.

"You about wishing him and that girl could be together," Cayden said. "Who is that girl anyway?"

"She helped us escape on our way home. We owe her. But I'm curious why the prince would say that?"

"I don't know, Sash," he said. "We don't know the whole story anyway between them. It's possible it's nothing too serious."

"Yeah, but it's got me thinking about what you and I are doing. The fact that we are together without anyone's knowledge and if someone found out, then we would get sent to the crib."

He grabbed her face in his hands. "Sasha Monroe. I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you."

Sasha turned red and grinned like an idiot. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask that same question every day," he said smiling.

There was a silence before he spoke again. "And no one. The Council. The War. The Sith. None of them shall tear us apart and destroy our love for each other."

"I know and once this war is over, we shall be together no matter what."

"Exactly."

Cayden placed a kiss on her forehead and held her in his arms for as long as he could before she would have to leave again. Which he assumed was to be soon.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW**_


	12. Forbidden Love

_**Hey ya'll! Here is a new chapter! Please keep reviewing! I love hearing from you guys!**_

 _ **Last time: Sasha and Cayden spent some time together.**_

 _ **Now: They return to Seikatsu.**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Forbidden Love

Sasha and Obi-wan stood a couple hours later at the hanger bay of the Jedi Temple preparing to leave. Her Master's plan was simple for defeating Hando. Convince Hando that they have the Prince with them and will make the trade if Hando hands over the King and Queen first. However, the Prince was going to remain behind on Coruscant with May and under the watchful eye of Cayden and Jac. But Sasha since is close enough to the body type of the Prince and since Hando has yet to meet the Prince in person, she is going to be a decoy for them. So the plan is to fool Hando, save the Royal family, and hopefully either scare Hando away or arrest him for this crime.

There is only one problem about this, Miroku and May are both unaware of this plan. They actually don't even know that the Master/Padawan duo are about to leave. Master Obi-wan prays that they will be back in time before they truly realize that they were gone for a significant amount of time. Hopefully, Jac and Cayden can distract them long enough to keep this mission under wraps.

A gunship landed moments later in the hanger bay just short of Obi-wan and Sasha. On board stood Clone Commander Cody, Boil, and Scamp, along with a several other clones. This gunship was to pick up the Jedi then head off to the _Negotiator_ that was now waiting in orbit. The troops saluted to them as they made their way to board.

"Master Kenobi!"

Sasha and Obi-wan turned on their heels to see Prince Miroku and May running up to them. Behind them was, Cayden trying to catch up.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasha asked looking at Cayden with stern look.

"Cayden said that you two were off to run errands, but I know that's a load of Bantha spit," Miroku said panting. "You are going back to my home planet. Why are you going back without me? Are you going to get rid of that pirate? Is something wrong? Please tell me!"

Obi-wan sighed. "We are going back, because we are about to do is dangerous and we can't afford to put you in more danger. Yes, we are going to deal with Hando, but you have nothing to worry about. We will take care of it."

Miroku straightened. "What about my parents? Have you heard from them? Are they safe?"

"I do not know how they fair, but you must not worry about them. If they are in danger, then we will rescue them."

Sasha looked to her Master. He lied. The boy's parents are in danger. Their lives are on the line and they need this plan to work in order for the King and Queen to be saved. But she knew why he did it. If the Prince knew, then he would try to come with them and that will make him a burden to the two of them.

"Let me come with you," Miroku demanded.

"No way," Sasha said. "Too dangerous. You need to stay here."

"But I'll have May with me. She can protect me and look out for me. I won't get in the way. I can help!" He begged. "Please let me come with you."

Sasha looked to May. May had a somber look about her.

 _Based off what I've learned from him, he is stubborn. You better let us come with or he will try to do something stupid._

Sasha sighed the girl was right. However, it was her Master that needed to be convinced, not Sasha. She looked up to Obi-wan to see what he thought about all of this. Obi-wan didn't look pleased, but he had a look as if he had seen this before in someone else. She assumed Anakin as he is the kind of person who would do that.

"Don't get in our way and you listen to every order we give you. You may be royalty and have more power, but on this mission, you listen to me," Obi-wan said before boarding the gunship. "And stick to Sasha's side no matter what."

"Yes sir," Miroku said before boarding.

May followed after him leaving Sasha to be the last one to board. She sighed and climbed on. This might make things more complicated, but who doesn't like a little challenge.

* * *

Only ten minutes out from Seikatsu. Sasha remained on the bridge with her Master the entire flight re-writing the plan just a little bit. Now she had been ordered to go to the private quarters on the ship and gather the Prince and May. Sasha made her way down to the quarters passing clones along the way. When she reached the room, the door slid open to reveal Miroku sitting alone in the room. May was nowhere in sight.

"Where is May?" Sasha asked pulling the teen out of his thoughts and look to her.

"She headed to the refresher down the hall. She will be right back," Mrioku said.

Sasha nodded. "Alright then let me at least tell you the plan."

Miroku nodded. Sasha explained the plan to him. The only thing that changed was that now Miroku and May will remain with the clones while Sasha continues to play decoy. Miroku seemed to be okay with this as long as he got to see his parents safe and sound.

"Make sure to pass that along to May then you two meet us in the hanger bay in 5 minutes. Understood?" Sasha said.

"Will do. We will be there," Miroku said.

Sasha nodded and turned to leave.

"Sasha wait."

She turned back to face him. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"I have a question. What do you do when you really like someone, but you can't be with them due to your way of life?"

"It almost sounds like you are asking about forbidden attachment."

"More like forbidden love to be exact," Miroku said.

"You love May don't you?" she asked.

He nodded. "But the royal code of my planet doesn't allow the relationship between a lower class and a royal family member. They have to be upper class, noble, or royal as well in order to be in a relationship with them."

"And because of the fact that May is lower class and you are royal, you can't be together," Sasha realized.

He nodded again. "What do we do?"

"Why are you asking me? It's forbidden for the Jedi to form such attachments in the first place. So I have no experience in this," she lied. She did have experience, but she wasn't going to tell a prince that.

"Because you are older and wiser and I trust you with this," he said.

Sasha went wide eyed. He trusted her that much to ask her about his love life? She didn't see that coming. She sighed.

"I may not have much experience in this, but I can say don't give up hope. You have two years until you are old enough to take the throne, right?" he nodded. "Then when you are King, you make the rules and marry whoever you want."

"You really think it's that easy?"

"No, but hope is what makes the galaxy go round in this time of war. If you have it, then you can use it as weapon to fight back."

"You know, you are really wise for your age," he said with a smile.

"Well it helps when your Master is one of the wiset Jedi in the Temple," she said returning the smile. "So was that helpful?"

"Yes, it was. Thank you," he said.

"Alright. I need to get ready. Remember be down in the hanger in about a couple minutes."

"Right. We will be there."

At that moment as Sasha was leaving, May returned and re-entered the room confused as to what just happened between the Padawan and Prince. Miroku just smiled at her though, grabbed the silent girl's hand, and followed after the Jedi padawan.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	13. Lure Them Out

_**Hey ya'll! So sorry for the long wait for my next chapter. I've been busy and had this chapter ready for a while now, I just never updated with it. SORRY!**_ _ **Anyway, I hope you all can forgive me as I have a new chapter for you now! YEAH!**_

 _ **Last time: They were on their way back to Seikatsu.**_

 _ **Now: They need to lure Hando out and take him down. Can they do it?**_

 _ **ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Lure Them Out

Gunships flew across the skies heading toward the palace. A pirate standing watch outside notices the incoming Republic forces. Turning on his heel, he enters into the palace, heading straight for Hando. Hando was sitting on the throne. The King and Queen bound and gagged at his feet. The pirate on watch made his way toward Hando.

"Hando!" He called as he came to a halt at the bottom of the throne steps.

Hando, who was in the middle of a drink, looked at his fellow pirate.

"What is it? Aren't you supposed to be on watch?" A slightly drunken Hando said.

"Yes, but sir, there are Republic gunships headed this way," he said.

Hando did a spit take and looked at him like he lost his freaking mind. Hando rose from his seat glaring down his fellow pirate.

"What did you say?" Hando asked.

"I said that the Republic…" He was cut off.

The sound of gunships was heard outside. Hando's men went on alert.

"Get ready my men! We may have a fight ahead of us!"

* * *

Obi-wan stepped off the gunship and looked at the palace.

"Surround the palace. No one moves in until I give the signal," Obi-wan said.

Cody repeated the order over the comms. The Clones surrounded the palace as the gunships dropped them off all around the place. Their weapons were raised at the palace. Cody stepped forward at that moment and handed the general a mega phone. Obi-wan turned it on.

"Hando Ohnaka, this is Obi-wan. I have my men surrounding the building," he spoke. "They are only here to make sure you don't double cross us. We shall follow your demands without question if you follow them too."

Suddenly, Hando's voice was projected outside over a small set of speakers that the King and Queen would use for gatherings in the palace courtyard.

"Kenobi, do you really think I would double cross you?" Hando asked.

"Must I remind you of Florrum. When you took Anakin and I captive until the ransom for Dooku arrived," Obi-wan said.

"I had to make sure I got my spice. Of course my own men double crossed me instead," Hando said. "Alright Kenobi, you have a deal. Now do you have the boy?"

"Yes Hando. He is right here," Obi-wan said gesturing to a cloaked figure that was escorted by Scamp and Boil. "Now where are the King and Queen?"

A couple moments later, King Rin and Queen Ayame were escorted out by a couple Weeguayin pirates. The figure's head perked up at the sight of them. From there, the trade happened. Rin and Ayame had a brief moment with their son before the Clones moved them toward the gunships.

When Rin and Ayame got closer to Obi-wan, he whispered. "It's all part of the plan. Play along."

They both nodded then Ayame started to "cry" as the figure started to get dragged into the palace. Rin "comforted" her as he helped her toward the gunship that Scamp and Boil were leading them toward.

Once the figure was inside, Obi-wan turned on his commlink.

"Move on to Phase 2."

* * *

Hando rose from his seat once more when the doors opened and the cloaked Prince entered. He smiled and approached.

"Welcome back, your highness," Hando said. "I'm Hando Ohnaka and I'm gonna take good care of you from now on, okay?"

The figure nodded.

"No need to be shy. You can talk to me," Hando said. "Now let's see what you really look like, Prince."

The hood was pulled back by Hando.

"Hey, watch the hair! I just got it right."

Hando gasped. The Prince was a girl?! Hando wasn't very intelligent, but he wasn't a moron. Prince usually means a young male in a place of royal power under a King. And if it's a girl then that means princess then. But this girl looks older than 16 and she didn't even look closely related to the King and the Queen. This girl was a fraud.

"Who are you? You are not Prince Monkey Crew!" Hando said upset.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Monkey crew? Really? It's Miroku and you are correct," she said then all of his men were pushed away and her cloak flowed open revealing her attire and her weapon.

"You're a Jedi!"

She smiled and flipped over Hando. A second later, she was behind him and a lightsaber was at his throat. Hando's men got to their feet and pointed their weapons at them.

"I suggest you tell your men to stand down and surrender or else a whole force of Clones will break down those doors and arrest you," she said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Sasha Monroe. I'm Obi-wan Kenobi's padawan. Now what's your answer?" she asked.

Before Hando answered, one of his men dropped a flash grenade. Monroe cried out as she was blinded and Hando escaped her grasp. When the light returned to normal, Monroe found herself staring down the barrel of a blaster that Hando pointed at her.

"No way, my dear."

* * *

Rin, Ayame, and Obi-wan boarded the gunship and the doors closed. The lights then flickered on inside to reveal a young girl and another cloaked figure. The figure flipped back his hood to reveal Miroku.

"Miroku!" Ayame cried then tackled her son in a hug.

"Hey Mom," Miroku said comforting his overly emotional mother.

She then started to speak to him in the planet's strange language. Obi-wan had heard it once before years ago, but the look on May's face said that she had never heard it, let alone Miroku speaking a different language. Rin moved over and hugged his family. He looked up from the hug after a couple moments.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi. You brought our son back to us," Rin said grateful.

"Yes, thank you," Ayame added as she finally pulled away. "But I am curious, who was that hooded figure that went in. I didn't get a good look at their face."

"That was my padawan," Obi-wan said.

"Will she be okay in there?" Ayame asked.

"Mom, she is a Jedi and I've seen her do some awesome stuff," Miroku said. "She can handle herself, right?"

Obi-wan nodded with a smirk. Hearing his padawan get praise, made him happy to know that he was doing his job right. He and Zane both did their job right. May also nodded as she was equally impressed by Sasha's skill.

Speaking of his padawan, Obi-wan suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach involving Sasha. A second later, an explosion was heard. Obi-wan ripped open the gunship doors and looked toward the palace. He could see smoke in the windows.

"Cody! Update!" Obi-wan ordered.

"It appears a flash bomb went off inside. A bright light shined through the windows a couple seconds ago," Cody said. "It appears to have done no damage to the building."

"But that doesn't mean Sasha wasn't affected," Obi-wan said worried. "Scamp, you stay with the royal family. Cody, get your men ready. We will have to initiate plan B at Sasha's signal."

"What signal?" Rin asked from behind him.

Obi-wan turned. "The signal something you don't need to worry about, but you will know it when you hear it."

RIn looked at his family worried at what that meant. However, what they didn't expect the signal to be was what happened next. The sound of a blaster shot was heard from inside followed by a scream. Instantly, the Clones charged forward. The war had just begun.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	14. Obi-wan VS Hando

_**Hey guys! I am back again with another chapter! Also Happy Belated Halloween! (Yeah I know I'm late when saying that) Hope everyone had a spooky good time! I was a Sith this year! Alright let's get this show on the road!**_

 _ **Last time: The Jedi managed to get the King and Queen out safely, but Sasha was the bait. However, something happened.**_

 _ **Now: Obi-wan and the Clones will charge into battle against Hando and his men.**_

 _ **ENJOY! And REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 14- Obi-wan Vs Hando

A blaster shot followed by a scream alerted the clones and the worried Jedi Master that someone was hurt or possibly… worse. However, it was the signal they had discussed. 'At the sound of a blaster shot, charge in.' That's what they decided. And that just happened. Without any hesitation, Obi-wan pointed for the palace.

"The signal has been given," he barked. "Initiate plan B. Now go!"

The clones followed the orders and they charged into the palace. Rin stepped off the gunship and grabbed Obi-wan by the shoulder.

"Master Kenobi, was that your signal?" the concerned King asked.

"Yes," was all Obi-wan said.

"And now you are going to charge on in there?" he asked. Obi-wan nodded. "Well please be careful. My servants and aids are still in there. I don't want them to be in harm's way."

Obi-wan turned to the King. "If you have a way, tell your people to take shelter anywhere, but the throne room. We shall try to keep the battle contained in there. Now stay put. Scamp will watch over you."

Scamp, who was standing next the gunship, nodded before saluting. Rin nodded at the clone. Obi-wan nodded too. He then turned for the palace and followed his men that entered. While he entered inside, he silently prayed that Sasha was okay. The force was telling him she was alright, but he wanted to see it with his own eyes.

* * *

It all happened so fast that Sasha couldn't think straight for a moment. After the flash bomb dropped, she had found herself starring down the barrel of Hando's blaster. She had then made an insulting comment that she knew would throw off Hando. It had worked, but just barely. Just as he was about to shoot her, she had managed to use the force to send the blast another direction. What she didn't plan was that the blast that came out end up flying into the thigh of one of Hando's men. The pirate had screamed in agony and fell to the floor in pain. Hando had turned to her in anger. But before he could do anything, the sound of the main palace doors opening was heard along with the sound of armored boots. The clones then burst through the throne room doors.

That's where they were now. She was still standing before Hando, saber on the floor as she must have dropped it when the flash happened. Clones paraded around and surrounded the pirates. Blasters on both ends were raised. After the clones finished piling in, Obi-wan entered. His saber was in his hand and he stood before his men.

"Hando," was all he said.

Hando turned to her Master. He laughed, somehow amused by this.

"Kenobi! You thought you could pull a trick on ol' Hando?" Hando asked with a smirk. "And I thought you said no tricks?" He burst into laughter. "I underestimated you, Kenobi. If you weren't a Jedi, you could fit amongst me and my men just fine."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass," Obi-wan said.

"Well too bad that we must be on opposite sides then," Hando said becoming more serious. "Now where is the Prince, Kenobi?"

"Safe. With his family. And we are not letting you anywhere near them."

His gaze shifted over to Sasha at that moment. She nodded and forced her saber to her hand. She turned it on and pointed it at Hando's back.

"Now how about that surrender idea?" Sasha said. "We still like the sound of it."

"What is it gonna be Hando?" Obi-wan asked.

Hando looked between Master and Padawan. He laughed. His men laughed. Sasha and her Master exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Not today, Jedi," Hando said.

Like a lightning bolt, Hando lifted his blaster and fired in one single move. Obi-wan immediately activated his blade and deflected sending it flying into of the walls.

"It's war then," Hando said.

His men cried out and charged toward the clones. The fighting began.

* * *

Meanwhile, May watched with uneasy as they could hear nothing out here. Miroku stood next to her, holding her hand. But thanks to the long sleeved cloak, their hands were hidden. May could hear the King and Queen trying to contact their staff to get them to safety. It didn't sound like it was working.

"Anything?" Miroku asked looking over to his dad.

"No. I think their comms have been destroyed," King Rin said.

"Then how will we get them to a safe place?" Queen Ayame asked concerned.

"We must have faith in them, my Queen," King Rin said.

"Why don't we just break them out through the back entrance and lead them to the safe house in the back grounds," Miroku suggested.

"Are you crazy, kid?" Scamp commented. "That sounds dangerous. Besides do you even know where they all could be? And what if there are pirates all over the inside? You would be walking right into Hando's hands."

"The trooper is right, son," King Rin said. "It is too dangerous."

"But what about the tunnels?" Miroku said. "You know the one's I used to hide in when I would play hide and seek with the sevrants? They have secret doors that lead to every main room in the palace. All except the bathroom. How much do you want to bet that those pirates haven't even found them yet?"

King Rin and Queen Ayame exchanged a glance.

"That could work," Scamp said. "We could get them out right under the pirate's noses. You really think like a soldier kid."

Miroku smiled at that. "So are we doing this or not?"

May nodded. _You have my support._ She knew he couldn't actually hear her thoughts, but based off the nod he gave her, he didn't need to. Miroku then looked at his parents. King RIn smirked.

"Always the adventure type you were," he said. "Alright let's do this, but let's be quick."

Scamp nodded. "I'm with you, your highness. I have been assigned to protect you. I'm going as well."

"Your help is gonna be needed. Thank you," King Rin said. "Now let's go."

"Alright," Miroku said. "The secret entrance from the gardens is this way."

* * *

Obi-wan and Sasha remained in the center of the chaos dealing with Hando. The pirate leader had ditched his blaster and took up an electro staff that one of his men had on them. It was impressive. Hando was holding his own against two Jedi, but that was because he was using the tactic of evasion against them. It would cause Sasha and Obi-wan to either run into each other, nearly hit each other, or easily switch spots with each other. But this dance was getting old. They needed to switch things up.

And Hando beat them to it. He had a grabbling hook on his belt. He quickly avoided Obi-wan's blade by rolling over Sasha's back, attaching the hook on in the process. When he landed on one knee, he pointed the grabble toward the high beams on the ceiling and fired it. Suddenly, Sasha was thrust off the ground at rapid speed and was soon suspending about 15 feet off the ground. That just left Obi-wan to deal with Hando.

Sasha struggled in releasing herself from the hook's grasp. She tried to reach around and grab the hook, but Hando had placed it in an awkward spot for her. Groaning, as this was a waste of time, she swung her saber for the wire. The wire cut and she fell to the ground below. She held out her free hand and used the force to slow her fall. She cushioned her landing on the ground below, but the moment she touched the ground, she was being shot at. She immediately tucked in roll out of the way and stood saber active. The pirate that shot at her, shot again. She reflected it back at him. It nailed him in the shoulder and he went down to one knee.

* * *

Meanwhile, while all that happened, Miroku, May, his family, and Scamp made their way through the hidden tunnels to the one in the back that exited in the safe house and evacuated the staff there.

"Is that all of them?" Scamp asked.

"I believe so," Rin said. He turned to his head servant. "Did we leave anyone behind?"

"No, we have all heads accounted for, your majesty," the head servant said.

"Alright good, stay here until we come back for you," Rin ordered.

The servants nodded and turned to the others that were saved. Scamp turned back to Miroku.

"Alright, we should head back," Scamp said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Scamp nodded too.

"Follow me," Miroku said.

He turned around and led them back into the tunnels to head back to the entrance they used to get into the tunnels in the first place. As they weaved their way through, Miroku came to a stop at one of the secret tunnel doors.

"Is this the way out?" Ayame asked her son.

"I think so," Miroku said. "I haven't gone through these tunnels from the safe house in a long time. So I am just guessing here. However, whatever is behind this door will reveal to me which way we have to go."

"Alright, go ahead son," Rin said.

Miroku nodded. He looked at May. She smiled at him, which made him smile. He then turned his attention to the door. He reached for the handle and carefully pulled it open. Miroku then poked his head through and suddenly paled.

"What's wrong?" Scamp asked as he came behind the Prince.

"Wrong room," Miroku said.

Scamp peeked over the prince's shoulder into the opened crack. Behind the secret door was the throne room, which was still in the middle of the battle.

"Kriff," Scamp cursed.

Someone heard them and said person turned to them. It was Sasha.

* * *

Sasha starred dumbfounded at the sight of Miroku and Scamp poking their heads out of an opening in the wall beside one of the tapestries. She had just taken down the pirate that shot at her after she fell from the ceiling. Now she was looking at the Prince and her clone friend. Sasha rushes over to cover the opening as best she can.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We were evacuating the staff, Commander," Scamp said.

"I just led us to the wrong door for the way out," Miroku said. "But now I know which way to go."

"Well you better get out of here before…"

Sasha is cut off when a shot landed on the wall near her head. That caused the Queen to scream. King Rin immediately covered her mouth to try to keep her quiet. Too late though. The fighting nearby stopped and turned their attention to the Jedi padawan, whose back was to them. The pirate that shot at Sasha came over to her and grabbed her arm. Sasha, however, instantly flipped the pirate over onto his butt. However, the opening is revealed to everyone else.

"It's the prince!" The pirate, who is flipped, said.

That caught Hando's attention. He turns his head for the opening. The smile that appears on his face is creepy. Obi-wan looks over to his padawan and the opening. He curses silently and force pushes Hando away into the throne chairs. Hando crashes into one of the chairs and knocks it over. Obi-wan rushes over to Sasha.

"Get them out of here! Now!" He barked at her.

Sasha nodded. She pulled open the door more and rushed them into the room. Obi-wan then rushed over to the throne to keep Hando occupied. Sasha started to lead them toward the main exit, but pirates end up blocking their path.

"There's no way I'm letting you lot go," the raspy voiced pirate that was blocking them said.

Sasha snarled and pointed her saber at the pirates.

"Scamp, we need to protect the family at all costs," Sasha said before engaging in battle.

"Aye, commander," Scamp said.

Obi-wan approached the throne, lightsaber active. Hando pushed himself off the floor and grabbed his electro staff.

"You play dirty Kenobi," Hando said. 'But I will come out victorious."

Hando reactivated the electro staff then spun it above his head before landing in an attack stance. Obi-wan flourished his saber into his signature defense stance.

"You will fail," Obi-wan said.

Hando leapt forward and landed a high strike on Obi-wan's blade. He then kicked Obi-wan in the gut. Obi-wan groaned and rolled backwards down the stairs of the throne, but managed to roll to his feet. Hando stepped down the stairs twirling the staff between his fingers before leveling it at Obi-wan. Obi-wan brought his saber up and leveled it with Hando's. They starred each other down. Hando swung at Obi-wan and they engaged into a duel that moved its way to the center of the room.

* * *

All around the throne room fighting happened. On the edges between Clones and Pirates. In the middle between Obi-wan and Hando. And off to the far side between Sasha, Scamp, and the pirates. It was causing the throne room to be torn apart as tapestries were being destroyed and windows broke at the flying blasters. In addition, this wasn't even that big of a throne room, but it was big enough to contain this battle field.

It really caught May's attention. May had never seen a battle involving the Clones and Jedi before, so this was a remarkable sight. She watched as the blaster bolts sailed across the room. She watched the elegant movement of the lightsabers as the parried the attacks. She even watched, as the fearless pirate leader would not give up in his fight against Master Kenobi. May just could not believe her eyes. It was breath taking to her.

However, she was too distracted by it all to notice that her life was in danger. Someone did though. Suddenly, May found herself being pushed to the floor of the throne room. When she looked up, all she could see was Miroku shielding her from something. He carefully lifted off her and she sat up. She felt something warm on her shirt. Looking down, May spotted blood on her. _Did I get shot?!_ She lifted that part of her shirt up enough to see the skin underneath, but no blood was there. She then looked to Miroku, who was watching her curiously. Her gaze slowly moved over him and stopped at his left side. His gaze followed hers. He gasped as he hesitantly reached to touch the bloody shirt. He lifted it just enough to see the wound. It was his blood all right. He returned his gaze to May's face before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious.

As he collapsed to the floor, Ayame screamed. The room silenced instantaneously in that moment. Before when Ayame screamed, it had been because the shot that hit the wall near the tunnel had frightened her. This time though, it was for other reasons. All eyes went over to Ayame in that moment. They then all saw the down Prince. Quickly, Rin was by his son's side checking him over. Sasha was the next one to take a knee beside the fallen prince. The fighting had ceased and everyone was silent. Well all except for Ayame's sobs.

Obi-wan found his voice and turned to one of the clones taking care of a fallen Clone with an injured leg.

"Medic," was all the Jedi Master said.

The medic looked up to the General and nodded. He gathered his medical gear and rushed over to the fallen prince. Obi-wan turned his gaze to Hando, who was frozen in place. The pirate leader's gaze was too focused on Miroku to really notice anything else. Obi-wan sighed silently. The Jedi Master then turned his gaze back to Miroku. He approached the family and his padawan.

* * *

Hando couldn't believe what he just saw. He was too stunned to move. Suddenly, his commlink went off. Waking him from his trance and breaking the silence of the room, Hando grabs the comm and answers.

"Yes," he said softly.

"Hando, we have a problem," the voice on the other end said.

"What is it?" he asked concerned slightly.

"Sir, we just received word, but Count Dooku is on his way to Florrum," the voice said.

That really woke Hando. "What? Why is he coming to Florrum?" Hando demanded the answer.

"He is coming for revenge," the voice said. Hando now could recognize that is was one of his men that remained behind on Florrum. "He left a message for you, sir. However, if you don't get back soon, we are all died."

Hando didn't answer. Instead, he just stood there. After a moment, he answered.

"I'll call you back."

He hung up the comm before dropping it. Today was just not his day.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	15. Truce

_**HEY GUYS! Happy New Year (and a month) everyone! Hope your holidays were awesome! Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Finals and the holidays caught up with me. But I am here now with a new chapter just in time for 2016 and now January to come to an end. Also if you guys haven't heard (which I doubt by now), the Star Wars world has lost its Princess (Carrie Fisher). She is now one with the force. To our Princess. *a moment of silence***_

 _ **Alright now let's get to the chapter!**_

 _ **Last time: Miroku was shot in the midst of battle. Hando received a distrubing call from home.**_

 _ **Now: Hando asks for help from Obi-wan. Will he help?**_

 _ **ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 15- Truce

"Miroku," Ayame cried as Rin held her in his arms.

The medic and Sasha were hard at work on Miroku's blaster wound that he had taken. May, who was standing off to the side, watched in fear.

 _It's all my fault. If I had just paid attention, this wouldn't have happened._

"Don't think that way, May," Sasha said without even looking at her.

May blushed from embarrassment. Sasha had heard everything she just thought.

"Will he be okay?" Rin asked.

"I won't make any promises," the medic said. "But it doesn't look good. I'll need some privacy to get to work on him."

"Of course," Rin said. "We will lead you to his bedroom."

The medic nodded and began to gather his things. "Alright, we will need get him up."

Rin nodded and knelt down beside his son and carefully lifted him to his arms. He then led the medic, his wife, Sasha, and May to the residential part of the palace. Obi-wan watched them go before turning his attention to Hando.

Hando was just standing there, staring into space. The look on his face was an expression Obi-wan never saw on the pirate before. He looked… lost? Lost? Why would Hando be lost? Obi-wan approached the pirate. He then snapped to catch his attention. It took a moment, but it worked. Hando looked at Obi-wan, his expression was the same.

"Is everything alright, Hando?" Obi-wan asked. "Not worried about the prince, are you?"

"The Prince? Oh yeah, he was shot. Is he okay?" Hando asked, dazed.

"He'll be fine, but don't seem to be," Obi-wan said.

"You're not worried about, are you, Kenobi?" Hando said with a small smirk.

"Well, if you keep making that face then yes, I will be," Obi-wan placing his hands on his hips.

"I am sorry, but I have just received some news. It caught me off guard," Hando said. "Yeah, I know me, Hando, off guard. Sounds like a foreign talk coming from me."

"Well, you're not wrong," Obi-wan said. "If you don't mind my asking, but what news did you get?"

"I got call from Florrum. My men are in danger."

The other pirates in the room heard that and started to mumble amongst themselves. Obi-wan glanced at them then back at Hando.

"Why would you believe they would be in danger?" Obi-wan asked.

"Because Count Dooku has left a threat toward me. And because I am not back at my base, my men will be left to take on Dooku and his droids without me."

"Have you personally seen the message?"

"No, not yet."

"Have your men send you the message," Obi-wan suggested. "It could be a bluff."

Hando nodded and pulled out his commlink. He called up his men on Florrum once again. He asked for the message from Dooku. A moment later, a hologram appeared on Hando's personal holoprojector.

"Hando Ohnaka. If you thought that I had forgotten what you have done to me earlier in this war, you were wrong. You trapped me in a cell with Kenobi, Skywalker, and their insolence. You also tried to buy me off to the Republic. I have also received word of your aid to the Republic in this war. That makes you an enemy of the Separatist Alliance. Prepare Hando. Your pirate scum life is going to come to an end today."

The Hologram disappeared.

"Karabast! That monster will destroy my base and every thing I have. Oh if mother was still around, she would handle Dooku like she did that Rancor," Hando said furious.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. Hando was losing it now. Also, what did his mother do to the Rancor? Or better yet, what did the Rancor do to her? Obi-wan shook the thought out of his head. It was too weird to think about.

"Ugh, Kenobi, I need to return to my men," Hando said.

"Return? Does that mean that you are leaving?"

"I have to Kenobi, if I want to save my men," Hando said turning to his men. "Come now, pack up."

His men moved into action to pack up.

"Are you leaving the prince alone then?"

"Yes… yes. My men are more important to me Kenobi," Hando said softly.

Obi-wan's eyebrows lifted.

"Do you think you can handle Dooku on your own? You and your men Hando will die."

Hando stopped. He seemed to be thinking about what Obi-wan just said. He turned to face Obi-wan.

"Kenobi, you are right," Hando said. "It is a suicide mission. But I need to do it."

"Hando, you know you all don't have to die. We can take Dooku down, if you allow us to help," Obi-wan said. "Look I know that we started on opposite sides for this endeavor, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Hando smiled. "Kenobi, are you offering to help ol' Hando?"

"If it means that you drop this stupid chase for the Prince and his money, then yes," Obi-wan said with a smirk.

Hando laughed. "I you know I have always liked you, Kenobi. You've got a deal."

They shook hands on it.

"If we are to work together now, what will the plan be?" Obi-wan asked.

"I'll figure it out on the way," Hando said.

"You mean you are going to improvise?" Obi-wan asked.

"Possibly, but have faith in me, Kenobi," Hando said. "Hando always finds a way." He laughed.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes.

"Now gather your clones," Hando said. "We must leave as soon as possible."

Hando then turned to his men. He barked his orders and they scattered. The pirates gathered their belongings and picked up their injured. It seemed to work like clockwork. Soon, his men were out of the throne room, but Hando waited by the door. One of the clones approached Obi-wan.

"Uh, sir, what's going on?" the confused clone asked.

"Hando and his men are returning home. Apparently, Count Dooku is on his way to take out the pirates," Obi-wan said.

"Really?" the clone asked. "What are we to do, General?"

"I need to call the Council first. For now, clear the men out of here and back to the ship. I'll have information soon," Obi-wan said.

The trooper saluted. "General."

From there, the clones did the same as the pirates. However, they weren't working as hastily as the pirates were. The took their time, but still moved at a reasonable pace. Obi-wan pulled out his commlink and called the Council. Mace WIndu was the one to answer. He explained the situation of what just transpired. Windu was silent for a moment.

"Well that's quite an endeavor," Mace said.

"I agree, but I believe that we should not let this opportunity go to waste," Obi-wan said. "We know where Dooku is headed and he won't expect us to be there waiting for him. We can take care of Dooku with this rare chance."

"Are you saying you will team up with Hando and take down Count Dooku?" Windu asked.

"As far as I know, he is the only person to successfully capture Count Dooku and keep him in custody," Obi-wan said.

"Yes, but Dooku would not let him do it again, Obi-wan, you know that."

"I know, but he even outsmarted Anakin and I," Obi-wan said. "Hando is a con artist. He will find a way to come out on top and, hopefully, profit from it."

Windu went silent again.

"We need Dooku to be taken down in order for this war to come to an end faster," Mace said. "Alright. If you believe this can work, you have the council's permission. However, just to be safe, we will send Master Jac and Cayden as reinforcements. They will be on stand-by for you."

"Thank you, Master Windu," Obi-wan said. "We shall bring Dooku down."

"Well then may the force be with you," Mace WIndu said before hanging up.

Obi-wan typed in a new comm number and called up Cody, the _Negotiator_ , and his other clone officers.

"Men, prepare yourselves. We are headed to Florrum to take on Count Dooku. Let's get moving. We are leaving in 20 minutes."

He hung up the commlink and could hear the clones now moving faster. He could even hear a couple of the Gunships taking off. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who heard the noise. The King heard it all too as he returned to the throne room.

"Master Jedi, what's going on?" King Rin asked.

"Hando and his men as leaving you and your family alone," Obi-wan told the King.

His jaw dropped. "Seriously? What changed his mind?"

"His own world is in danger," Obi-wan said. "It was more of a change of heart for him."

"Amazing. I didn't know that was possible," Rin said softly enough for only Obi-wan to hear.

"Well the force works in mysterious ways," Obi-wan said with a smirk. The smirk then vanished. "How is your son?"

"Your medic and padawan are still with him," Rin said. "They haven't said anything yet."

"Patience. He will be okay," Obi-wan said. "However, I will need to retrieve my padawan. Where are they?"

"This way," Rin said.

* * *

May and Ayame were standing outside of the prince's room where the clone medic and Sasha were hard at work on the Prince's wound. Obi-wan and Rin rounded the corner of the hallway. Ayame straightened up as her husband came down the hall.

"Is everything okay?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you later," Rin said. "Any word from the medic or young Sasha?"

"Nothing," she said sadly.

"Well excuse me for a minute," Obi-wan said as he approached the door. He knocked on it. "Sasha, it's me."

The door opened a moment later and Sasha stepped out.

"What is it, Master?" she asked concerned.

"How is my son?" Rin asked immediately.

"He is doing great," Sasha said with a smile. "The medic is putting the final touches on it."

Ayame and RIn sighed in relief. So did May. Rin kissed Ayame on the lips with joy. Obi-wan smiled and placed a hand on his padawan's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you," he said then his smiled disappeared. "But we have more pressing matters to attend to. Tell the medic to stay and take care of the Prince. It's an order. As for you and the rest of our men, we need to leave as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" she asked concerned.

"I'll explain on the way," Obi-wan said. "Now be quick."

Sasha nodded and rushed back into the room. A hand rested onto Obi-wan's shoulder. Obi-wan turned to see that it was RIn.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," he said with a tearful smile. "You have done so much for my family. How can we pay you back?"

"No thanks need. It's our job," Obi-wan said. "But we do have to get going. We shall be back though for our medic. I will leave him here in your care."

"We shall provide him anything he may need," RIn said. "Thank you again."

Obi-wan nodded. By that point, Sasha came out of the room again.

"Ready," she said.

Obi-wan nodded again. The two Jedi headed down the hall, back to the throne room, and met with Hando.

"It's time to go, Kenobi," the pirate leader said.

"Indeed," Obi-wan said.

And go they did.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	16. The Plan to Protect Florrum

_**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile, but a lot has happened in the last several months that have kept me from updating. A lot of big events in my life. But we are not here to talk about those, we are here for another chapter. I will be updating both of my stories today for all of you guys! So please read, review, and enjoy!**_

 _ **Last time: Obi-wan and Hando reached a truce.**_

 _ **Now: They plan to take on Dooku.**_

* * *

Chapter 16- The Plan to Protect Florrum

The ships took off from the planet. Hando's men followed the Jedi Cruiser in their ship as it made its leap into hyperspace toward Florrum. Once in hyperspace, a holocall took place to plan this out. A holographic Hando and one of his own men appeared before Obi-wan, Sasha, Cody, and Scamp, who were standing on the bridge before the holoprojector. Cody pulled up a hologram of Hando's base on the holoprojector table of Florrum.

"Alright, Kenobi. I have a plan," Hando said.

"Go ahead," Obi-wan said. An amused look came to his face as he couldn't wait to hear the pirate leader's plan.

Hando smirked. "Since the Count will be expecting me and my men, I say we trick him. How you may ask? Well, when Dooku and his droids arrive, they will head straight for my base. However, as they start searching for me and my men, they will come to quite a shock when they find you and the clones waiting there instead of me. But once you engage into battle with them, me and my men along with your apprentice will come up from behind and trap them. What do you think?"

"Not a bad plan," Scamp said.

"Yes, but how do you plan for us to trap him and his army without us being seen?" Obi-wan asked.

"We will hide in the canyon nearby." Hando stated pointing to the Canyon.

"Sir, that Canyon is several clicks away from the base. They would have to start making their way toward the base as Dooku is landing on planet. It wouldn't be much of a surprise," Cody pointed out.

"He's got a point, Hando," the pirate beside Hando said.

"Well where else would they hide?" Sasha asked.

"What about the hanger?" the pirate said.

"Brilliant! I forgot about the hanger!" Hando said.

"Care to explain," Obi-wan said.

"There is a hanger on the other side of our crater where we land our ships. Me and my men could hide there as it is not the front of our base," Hando said.

"Now that could work," Cody said.

"I agree," Obi-wan said. "However, there is still a flaw with your plan."

"And what is that, Kenobi?" Hando asked.

"Dooku will know that something is up the moment he reaches your base and finds no one outside," Obi-wan started. "He has been here before Hando, you know that. He will know that something is up the moment he doesn't find your men waiting outside to greet him."

"He could think it is part of the plan," the other pirate said.

"True, he could. However, Dooku isn't stupid. He will figure it out that you and your men are not there. He will send his droids after you. And he will know that someone else waits inside. He will put two and two together, and realize that myself and the clones hide in the base. So, we may want to rethink our plan and hold onto that one for another who is more likely to fall for it."

"Then I have got nothing," Hando said out of ideas.

"Thankfully, Sasha and I thought of one as we were leaving," Obi-wan said.

Sasha nodded.

"Once we reach florrum, Hando, you and your men will take up your base," Obi-wan said. "Make it look like nothing is out of the ordinary. When Dooku lands, you can then take up arms and prepare to fight him. As for myself, I will hide inside the base. When the time is right, I will reveal myself to Dooku. I'll take on Dooku. As for your pirates, they will handle the droids. Now, I plan to give Dooku the upper hand in our fight."

"And why would you do that?" Hando asked.

"Because, when I give Dooku the upper hand that will allow you to shoot off a flare as a signal to Sasha that it is time to bring in the clones. Then we will surround Dooku and his droids, and cut off their escape."

"But won't that flare be a sign to Dooku that we are calling for help?" the other pirate asked.

"Not if we use the right colored flare," Obi-wan said.

The pirates looked confused. Cody spoke up.

"The Republic has recently been testing out a new communication system through flares. So far, only four flares have been tested and used. Red, Green, Blue, and Purple. Red is to call in support. Green is for informing our men of our location should we get lost. Blue is for surrender. And Purple is for retreat," Cody said.

"So I'm guessing we are using the red one then?" Hando asked.

"No," Obi-wan said.

"No? Why no?" Hando asked confused. "You said that red was for calling for support. Why do we not use red?"

"Because the Separatists have figured out two of our four flares," Sasha said. "They know what the Red and Blue ones mean."

"So we are gonna shoot off the blue one," Obi-wan said.

"We are gonna surrender to Dooku?" Hando asked. "Are you mad, Kenobi? What kind of plan is that?"

"Hold on there a moment. We are not actually going to surrender. We will shoot off the blue flare. To Dooku, he will see that we plan to surrender, but to us, we will use it as a call for support," Obi-wan said, clarifying. "That will mean that droids will start to arrest us, but before they can do anything else, Sasha and the clones will surround the base. We will regain the upper hand and we will accept Dooku's surrender."

"Now I like this plan! But I do have one question, what if Dooky attempts to escape? He has done so before will be my prisoner."

"While Dooku and his droids deal with us, Hando, a group of clones will disable his ships using droid poppers and messing with the wiring."

"What if he takes one of my own? He did the last time," Hando pointed out.

"Then we will move your ships to another location. Somewhere that Dooku can't get to without going through us. Besides, he is going to have that problem anyway once he is surrounded," Obi-wan finished.

"Then we have our plan," Hando said.

"Indeed," Obi-wan said.

"Wait! What about his ships up in orbit?" the other pirate asked.

"This ship will remain far enough away from the Seppies scanners and radar," Cody said. "We will also have General Skywalker in route with his ships. Once, we know that the General has arrived, then General Kenobi will give the ships the signal to take down the ships."

"You really don't want him to escape, do you?" Hando asked.

"If we capture him, we can negotiate terms that can end the war," Sasha said.

Silence filled the room at that point. Hando broke it after a few minutes.

"Well then Kenobi, let's take down Count Dooku together," Hando said.

Obi-wan nodded. It was time to finally bring an end to Dooku once and for all.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	17. Battle of Florrum

**_Hello Friends! I am back with another chapter for you all today! I hope you all are enjoying your summer! So cool down this chapter today! Yeah! ENJOY! Also Review!_**

 ** _Last time: Hando and Obi-wan plan for their fight against Dooku._**

 ** _Now: It's the battle for Florrum._**

* * *

Chapter 17: Battle of Florrum

The ships arrived to Florrum soon after and Hando informed the rest of his pirates of the plan. Once the plan was explained, everyone moved into positions. Once everyone was set, it was only the waiting game for Dooku to arrive. The wait wasn't that long before Separatist ships came into view in the atmosphere. Hando and his men spotted the ships fly toward the surface.

"Get ready, men," Hando said. "Company is here."

The droids marched toward Hando's base. At the lead was Count Dooku. Hando and his men made themselves look like nothing was wrong. That is until the droids and Dooku marched down the slope into the crater. The pirates all focused on Dooku. Growling, snarling, and prepping their weapons. Dooku marched towards Hando, who was reclined in a large chair with his feet kicked up on a crate. The small creature on Hando's shoulder crawled off and barked at Dooku as he approached. Dooku wasn't swayed by the creature.

"Hando Ohnaka," Dooku started. "Have you prepared for surrender? If you give in now, no one will have to die."

"Count Dooku, was your last experience here such a horrible one that you must make such horrible threats to me and my men?" Hando asked.

Dooku's eyebrow raised. "Your memory must be failing you, you drunken pirate. Allow me to refresh your memory."

Dooku force pushed Hando backwards. Hando flipped backward over the chair he was sitting in. The little creature freaked when he flipped over and rushed away to another pirate nearby. Hando picked himself up off the floor. He brushed off the dust and glared at Dooku.

"You know you must realize. This means war," Hando said.

A pirate to Hando's right tossed him an electro staff. Hando activated it. As if on cue, all his men pointed their weapons at the droids. They looked ready to fire at the drop of a hat.

"If you think you are any match for me, Hando, you have a death wish," Dooku said as he grabbed his saber from his belt.

"Who said I was fighting you?" Hando asked with a smirk.

Dooku looked confused. Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared from the shadows of the base. Once beside Hando, the figure removed the cloak in one fluid motion.

"Master Kenobi. I should have known that you would help this drunken pirate,' Dooku said.

"I may not be a big fan of him either Dooku, but when it comes to you and your droids, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Obi-wan said.

Obi-wan grabbed his saber.

"Well then. It must be my lucky day," Dooku stated. "Not only will I destroy this pirate scum, but I will also bring down the honorable Jedi Master Kenobi. You and these pirates won't be enough for the droids. You might want to call your clones for help."

"We don't need his clones! My men and I will be enough to take you down," Hando said. "Charge!"

Hando's pirates charged the droids. Hando charged past Dooku and toward the droids behind him. Obi-wan activated his saber.

"Shall we dance, Dooku?" Obi-wan asked.

Dooku activated his saber and saluted. Dooku then grunted and charged Obi-wan. Their duel began and so did the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasha peered through a pair of electro binoculars toward Hando's base. She could see the dust stir as the fighting began. She then turned her gaze toward the droid ships that rested nearby. There were two large droid landing crafts and one shuttle. There were also no droids in sight. She lowered the binoculars and lifted her commlink to her lips.

"Lieutenant, it's go time," She ordered.

Station near the ships, hidden in the crater, a small squad of clones emerged. They snuck their way over to the droid landing crafts and the shuttle. As sneaky as they could be, they disabled the ships. Once the ships were longer concerned flyable as certain pieces and wires were cut and removed, the clones rushed back over to where the rest of the men hid.

Sasha turned to the rest of the men once the others returned.

"Now we wait for the signal."

* * *

Back at the base…

Obi-wan and Dooku's battle was starting to wear on Obi-wan or at least it seemed like it. Hando noticed it as he knocked down droid after droid. He waited for the moment Obi-wan had mention in the briefing of the plan. And based on how long this was starting to take, he was getting impatient. However, his wait didn't last long. Obi-wan fell to his knees, out of breath and exhausted. Dooku leveled his saber at the Jedi Master.

"Surrender, Master Kenobi," Dooku said.

Obi-wan didn't say a word, but looked up at the Count with a glare as if he was "defeated".

"Alright…" he panted. "I surrender."

That was the cue.

Dooku turned to the rest of the fighting.

"Hando Ohnaka, Master Kenobi has surrendered," Dooku barked. "I suggest you do the same."

Hando looked around his men as they waited to what Hando had to say. He sighed. Without saying a word, Hando pulled the flare from his belt. He pointed it to the stars and fired it. A large blue stream of light shot straight up. Dooku smiled.

"Wise choice, Hando," Dooku said.

* * *

Sasha and the clones saw as the blue flare rose to the stars. There was the cue. Sasha signaled and the clones charged without making a lot of noise. The next phase was in motion.

* * *

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	18. Surprise Attack

_**HEY GUYS! *bowing for forgiveness* I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I was super busy last month and adulting is super hard! So please accept my apology with this new chapter and a new one for my other story too! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

 _ **Last time: Obi-wan and Hando surrendered the battle to Dooku (as planned).**_

 _ **Now: The tables will turn on the Separatists.**_

* * *

Chapter 18- Surprise Attack

"Wise choice, Hando," Dooku said.

Hando lowered his arm that held the flare. A super battle droid then seized him from behind causing him to drop his electro staff and the flare gun. All of the pirates dropped their weapons begrudgingly as the droids took them as prisoners. Two Magna Guards seized Obi-wan by the upper arms and lifted him off his knees. Dooku approached Hando.

"You have been defeated, Hando," Dooku said. "You and your pirate gang are finished. Any last words before I let the droids take care of your men and you never see them again."

Hando glared up at Dooku. He swore at the Count in a different tongue that Dooku didn't understand. His men did however and they all chuckled at it.

Dooku snarled and turned to his droids.

"Take them to the acid geysers," Dooku said. "As for Hando and Kenobi, take them to my ship."

The droids started to move the pirates out of the crater. The droid at the lead made it to the top of the hill when suddenly…BANG! The droid crumbled and rolled back into the crater. The other droids on the hill froze. They pointed their blasters at the top of the hill, waiting. A moment went by before anything happened. A wave of energy washed over the droids and sent them flying away from the pirates.

This caught Dooku's attention. He suddenly felt a familiar presence in the force. This caused both Obi-wan and Hando to smirk. Appearing at the top of the rim of the crater, saber on and at hand, was Sasha. With the sunset behind her, her silhouette fluttered as a breeze washed by.

"Padawan Monroe, I'm glad you could finally join us," Dooku said. "Surrender like your Master and this pirate scum."

"I don't think so," She said with a smooth voice.

Suddenly, like flowers, Clones popped up from their hiding spots and surrounded the crater and the base. Sasha raised her hand and ordered them to fire. All the droids, whether forced to the ground or still standing, were destroyed as a barrage of blaster fire rain down on them. Hando, now freed, snatched Obi-wan's saber from off the ground as well as his electro staff. His men followed in suit in reclaiming their own weapons. Obi-wan grabbed the two hands that were holding him and with the aid of the force, he managed to flip one Magna Guard over his shoulder and vault it into the ground while simultaneously ripping the other's arm out of its socket. Hando threw Obi-wan's saber during that stunning move and the Jedi Master caught it once he landed on top of the one of the ground. With a quick flick of his wrist, he activated his saber and slashed at the droid's chest, destroying it. While Hando launched his electro staff into the others chest and having it pierce through the armor.

Obi-wan raised to his feet and pointed his saber at Dooku, who was the last one standing.

"I believe we were talking of surrender?" Obi-wan said with a hint of amusement.

"You will not win this battle Kenobi," Dooku said as he pressed the call button on his commlink, summoning his ship and a bomber. "You will meet your maker!"

Dooku smiled as he now thought he had the upper hand once again. However, after a moment of nothing, Dooku got worried.

"Something wrong, Count?" Hando asked. "I thought you said we were to meet our maker?"

"Yes, are we waiting for something or are you going to surrender now?" Obi-wan asked.

"I don't understand," Dooku mumbled. "Where is it?"

Sasha force leapt down into the crater and walked over to them. As she did, she had a slight swing in her hips as if she had a secret that she was too excited to keep.

"If you are looking for your ships Dooku, think again," Sasha said.

"What have you done?" He asked, angry.

"Me? Oh, I have disabled every one of your ships here on the surface. As for your cruiser," she looked to the stars then looked back to Dooku. "Let's just say it's a little busy right now." She smiled as she said that.

Dooku was furious, but he knew he was beaten. However, he wasn't going to let them have the complete victory. He had to think of something.

"This isn't over," he said.

"I think it is, Dooku," Obi-wan said. "Now surrender."

Dooku was surrounded by Sasha, Obi-wan, Hando, and a few pirates. All were pointing their weapon of choice at him. However, this gave him an idea.

"Not today, Kenobi," Dooku said.

He then force pushed Hando and his men back. Sending them, flying into crates, boxes, and tables. At the same time, he shot lightening at Obi-wan. The Jedi Master barely got his saber up in time to block it and it sent him backwards as the sheer force of it was powerful. Once they were dispatched, Dooku then charged at Sasha. She swung at him, which he easily evaded. He hit her saber arm with the side of his hand and reached with her throat with the other. Using the force, he choked her and lifted her off the ground. He then launched her at her Master, who was barely getting onto one knee. Sasha smacked into him and the two were knocked to the ground.

Dooku then turned and rushed for the base itself. The clones and the rest of the pirates firing at him as he ran inside the base. Dooku knew exactly where to go and ran as fast as he old body would let him. He reached the hanger on the other side in no time, but didn't have time to waste once he was there. However, the hanger was empty. There wasn't a ship in sight. Only a couple of speeders, but that wouldn't get him off planet. He could hear the sounds of his pursuers behind him. Making a quick decision, Dooku rushed toward the speeders. He used his saber and slashed at them, but making sure to leave one for himself. Once the others were damaged, Dooku hopped onto the only functional one left and zipped out of the hanger.

As he drove, he called for help from his ship, but still no answer. So he tried another source that was away from the planet. That didn't work either. He realized that communications must be jammed. He was going to be stuck on his disgraced planet if he didn't find a way off soon. He then had an idea and turned his speeder in the direction of the canyon.

* * *

Obi-wan groaned as Sasha's body had impacted with his. Dooku had put so much force behind his throw that now Obi-wan's back, head, and neck were going to be sore for a while. Obi-wan looked over to Sasha, who was lying next to him. He carefully pulled himself off the ground and moved over toward her. He knelt beside her. She was lying on her side. Carefully, unsure of her injuries, he placed a hand on her shoulder and laid her down on her back. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ow…" Sasha grumbled. "That hurt…"

Obi-wan sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just gonna be feeling that one for a while," she said as she rubbed her head. "Why did he have to throw me like I was a ball? Is he trying to break my neck or yours?"

"Both? I don't know, but he has escaped," Obi-wan said. "Well not off planet."

"Has anyone gone after him," She asked as she carefully sat up.

"A group of your clones and my men rushed after him," Hando said as he walked over to the two of them. "He has no way off planet, so they should easily catch him in no time."

"Good. Now let's wait for the others before we start considering what next to do," Obi-wan suggested.

Hando nodded. Obi-wan nodded back at him. He then helped Sasha up to her feet. They reclaimed their sabers from the ground as they made their way over to the others. Now it was a waiting game.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! And also go check out my other story too!**_


	19. Tying Loose Ends

_**Hey gang! Hope all of you are well! I bring you another chapter! But just a heads up, this story is almost over! So make sure you review and enjoy while you still can!**_

 _ **Last time: The ambush worked until Dooku ran away.**_

 _ **Now: Obi-wan and Hando wait. Dooku tries to find a way off world. And we check in with Prince Miroku.**_

* * *

Chapter 19- Tying Loose Ends

The speeder flew at the fastest speed it could reach. Dooku didn't know quite where he was going, but he had a feeling that at some point he would find a way off planet. He knew that Hando wasn't smart enough to have his ships leave the system in order to successfully leave Dooku stranded on this planet. Hando probably would just order his pirate naves to put the ships somewhere where Dooku wouldn't be able to find them. But never underestimate a Sith. However, Dooku did have the thought that Kenobi could have suggested that the ships leave the planet and possibly blockade it if Dooku managed to find an escape ship. So the Count couldn't be quite sure what was going to happen.

The speeder continued to zip across the land. Along the way, Dooku spotted the canyon in the distance. For some reason, the force was telling him to go that way. Dooku veered the speeder toward the canyon. Once there, he maneuvered it into the canyon and started to follow its long path. After a few minutes of flying through the canyon, Dooku reached a large clearing in the center of the canyon walls. A smirk came to his face as he saw what was there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Hando's pirates and the Clones started to clean up the place. Hando was sitting in chair with his feet kicked up onto one of tables around him. In his hand was a drink of alcohol. He was already started to feel the buzz. Obi-wan and Sasha sat at the table next to the pirate leader. They were waiting for the return the men who went out to chase down Dooku. Their wait wasn't that much longer before the men came back, out of breath. They looked like they had just been running miles.

"What happened? Where's Dooku?" Obi-wan asked standing.

"He…got away…" one clone panted.

"How?" Hando asked furious. "There were no ships back there for him to leave the planet."

"No… but there were… speeder bikes and… he took one of those," one of the pirates said also panting.

"Why didn't you guys us the other bikes to go after him?" Sasha asked.

"He disabled them," another clone said. "We wouldn't be able to fix them in time."

"So we tried racing after him," another pirate said. "We even managed to get on those beasts that run around here, but the damn things weren't fast enough."

"So how did you get back then?" Sasha asked.

"On those pigs until the decided to ditch us about a mile out from here," the last clone said.

Obi-wan sighed. "Well I can still sense Dooku on the planet. If we can call up a gunship, we can go after him before he finds the ships that we hid."

Obi-wan reached for his commlink when suddenly he felt something stir in the force. He looked up to see a small object in the distance taking off toward the skies. Obi-wan didn't need bincoculars to know that was Dooku flying that ship. Obi-wan sighed.

"Spoke too soon," Obi-wan said with a irritated face.

"So that's where Grievous gets it from?" Sasha said.

Hando laughed and held up his hand for a high five. Sasha returned it. Hando then stood from his chair.

"Don't worry, Kenobi. We shall get him one day," Hando said as he raised his cup. "For now, we are victorious as we have run Dooku and his droids away from Florrum! We must celebrate!"

The pirates cheered at the idea of celebrating and getting drunk. Obi-wan shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Hando," he said sorrowfully. "But we will have to pass. There is still a war going on and we still have one of our medics on Seikatsu that we need to pick up."

"Well once this war is over, you and your Jedi friends come on down to Florrum and we shall celebrate then," Hando said sincerely.

"Sure Hando, we'll see," Obi-wan said with a small smirk.

Hando held out his hand as if to solidify the deal. Obi-wan shook his hand. Once they let go, Obi-wan turned to his.

"Alright men, time to get going," Obi-wan said. "Cody call in the ships."

"Yes, sir," Cody said with a salute.

The Clones started to move out, gathering any injured clones along the way. Obi-wan turned back to Hando.

"Alright, Hando try not to get into any trouble," Obi-wan said.

"Kenobi, do you not know me at all? Trouble is my middle name! My mother is very proud of it," Hando said.

Obi-wan couldn't help, but smile. "Very funny, but you better be good and keep up your end of the deal."

"Don't worry, I will. Pirate's honor, and if I break it let my mother rise from the grave to punish her disgraceful son, me," Hando said putting a hand to his heart.

Obi-wan shook his head, the smile still present on his face. The gunships flew over and landed. Up in the atmosphere, the cruisers became visible as they broke through the clouds.

"May the force be with you, Hando," Obi-wan said.

"You too, Kenobi," Hando said.

"Hopefully our paths do not cross like this again," Obi-wan said as he walked over to the gunship. Hando walked with him.

Sasha hopped on first. Obi-wan hopped on after her.

"I make no promises there," Hando said as he stopped before the gunships. "You shall see me again one day, Kenobi. It may not be soon, but you will see me again!"

"Sure thing," Obi-wan said as he gestured to the Clone pilot.

The gunships took off from the surface and toward the cruisers. The main hanger doors opened as the gunships came closer. The gunships landed in the main hanger and released all of their passengers. Obi-wan and Sasha got off and turned to Cody who got off another ship.

"Cody, can you inform the Adrimial to take us back to Seikatsu? We need to retrieve the medic we left with the royal family," Obi-wan ordered as the Clone Commander approached and stood before him. "Also inform the _Avenger_ to return to Coruscant, it is dismissed for this mission. Tell them they did well and rest up."

Cody saluted. "Yes, General."

Cody rushed off toward the bridge of the ship.

"Now what?" Sasha asked as she stretched her tired body.

"I think I'm going to mediate, care to join me?" he asked his padawan.

Sasha sighed as she released her muscles. "Sure."

* * *

 _A while later…_

The _Negotiator_ pulled out of hyperspace above Seikatsu. Obi-wan and Sasha climbed aboard a small ship and flew down to surface. They landed just outside of the palace as they received the clearance to land there. As the Jedi disembarked down the ramp, they were met by the King himself. King Rin stood there with a small smile on his tired face. It looked like he hadn't rested since his son was shot. Obi-wan and Sasha approached the King then bowed.

"Master Kenobi, welcome back," King Rin said. "I'm assuming you are here for your clone?"

"Yes," Obi-wan said.

"He is this way," Rin said.

The King led them into the palace and up to his son's bedroom. Once there, Rin opened the door to the room and entered. Ayame was sitting in a chair beside her unconscious son. She looked tired too. May was sitting in a chair against the wall. The Clone medic was standing on the other side of the bed, keeping an eye on the young prince. The Clone's head perked up when the door opened.

"General, you're back," he said.

"Yes, how is he?" Obi-wan asked as they walked into the room.

"He is stable and well. The blaster wound didn't do any severe damage. However, he will be sore for a while and he shouldn't use the arm for a while," the medic said.

"Good job of taking care of him," Obi-wan said.

"Yes, thank you," Ayame said as she held her son's hand.

"You are welcome, ma'am," the medic said.

"Alright well, it is time for us to go," Obi-wan said.

The medic nodded and started gathering his things.

"How did the battle go? Will that pirate still bother us?" Rin asked.

"We succeed in driving away the Separatist, but Count Dooku got away. As for Hando, he won't be an issue anymore," Obi-wan said. "You have my word."

Rin nodded with a sigh. "Thank goodness this is over."

May stood up from her chair and came over to Sasha. _What about me?_

Sasha froze. She had forgotten that May was all on her own with nowhere to live or go. She looked to her Master.

"Master, what about May?" Sasha asked him. "She is on her own after all and I don't just want to leave behind to continue to live the life she once lived."

Obi-wan smoothed down his beard.

"I almost forgot," he admitted. "She could come with us to Coruscant and we could give her a job working at the Temple or at the senate as an aid."

He hated the idea of doing what his master had done when he was around of picking innocence that should have no involvement in whatever the conflict maybe. But this mission, he had come to admire to determination of May and the fact that she was on her own made him really think about this. Before he could speak again, he was interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about?" a tired voice said. "She isn't going anywhere."

All heads turned toward the voice. It was the Prince! Miroku was struggling to sit up, but he seemed determined.

"Easy son," Rin said. "Don't strain yourself."

"I'm okay, Dad," Miroku said shrugging off his dad's help. "Now, as for May, she is staying here."

"But honey, where will she live here?" Ayame asked.

"Here, at the palace," Miroku said. "Look May is a skilled fighter. She could teach me self defense and combat skills so I can defend myself. Plus she has been on her own for too long and I don't want her to be living on the streets or somewhere where she doesn't know anyone. Here she can have her own room and a place to call home. Besides…" he paused. "I don't want her to be alone."

He looked her in the eyes when he said that. She turned red. _Miroku…_ Rin looked from his son to her and immediately understood.

"Miroku, are you in love with this girl?" Rin asked.

Miroku was silent for a moment, but slowly nodded as he truly started to understand on how he felt about this girl.

"Yes, I'm in love with her," he said bluntly and truthfully.

May turned as bright red as fruit when he said that. Rin looked at May.

"Do you love my son?" he asked her.

She gulped and nodded. It made Miroku smile. Rin sighed and turned to his son.

"Miroku, you know the rules son," Rin said. "This love of yours is forbidden by our planet's law. I mean unless this girl is of noble birth or royalty, there is no way you guys can be together."

"I know, father," Miroku said. "But I will be King one day and when that day comes I will make some changes. Changes that should have been made ages ago. And after those changes happen then I will marry May if I so wish. Right now, I love her and I want to be with her. I want her to be by my side."

Rin looked at his wife. Ayame smiled. "Let her stay, Rin. It would be nice to have another girl around. Besides, I agree with Miroku. This beautiful girl shouldn't be left for the streets. She is welcome to stay here as long as she likes."

Miroku hugged his mom, almost falling off the bed.

"Thanks mom!" Miroku cheered.

May smiled with tears in her eyes as she realized she now had a place to call home, permently. She walked over to Miroku and his mom, who was helping him back up onto the bed. Miroku then hugged May and May hugged him back. Rin and Ayame smiled.

"Fine she can stay," Rin said.

Miroku smiled as he pulled away from May.

"Thanks dad!"

"We will leave you guys to this touching moment then," Obi-wan said.

"Thank you again, Master Jedi," Rin said reaching out to shake his hand.

Obi-wan shook it back. He then led the clone medic to the hall. As Sasha moved out and closed the door behind her, she could hear something from May.

 _Thank you, Sasha Monroe! I will never forget what you have done for me!_

Sasha smiled. _You're welcome._

With that, the Jedi and the Clone's left the system and returned to Coruscant.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! Almost done!**_


	20. A New Life

_**HI AGAIN LADIES AND GENTS! I know, I know. I'm surprised too that I found time to update again, but here I am! So sit back and relax and prepare for another chapter! However, this is the last chapter for this story! At the end, I will have a preview of my next one and some other updates!**_

 _ **Last time: Dooku escaped. Obi-wan and Sasha picked up their medic. May gets to stay with Miroku now.**_

 _ **Now: The Jedi and Clones return home. Sasha and Cayden have a private moment together.**_

 _ **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 20- A New Life

After what felt a long journey, the Jedi and the Clones finally returned to Coruscant. The cruisers flew to the surface and landed at the docks. The Jedi gathered their belongings and disembarked off the ship. They headed for the gunships to take them to the Jedi Temple. Once on board, the gunships flew through the night air as they returned home a couple hours after sunset. The gunship landed at the Jedi Temple. Only a young knight was there to greet them. The knight bowed as they approached.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Monroe, welcome back," he said. "The Council is about to start their session and are waiting for you."

"Alright, thank you," Obi-wan said. "Can you please inform them that we will be right there?"

"Of course, Master," he said before walking off.

Obi-wan and Sasha made their way through the Temple toward the many spires that lead to the Council Chambers. They then took the lifts up to the top floor. Once at the top, they walked towards the door that led into the Council Chambers. Obi-wan approached the doors and they opened as he got closer. He entered into the chambers. The council members were sitting, chatting amongst themselves. They noticed as Obi-wan and Sasha entered. Obi-wan took his seat, placing his bag next to his chair. Sasha remained by the door, waiting for the Council to call her to the center.

"Time to start," Mace called over the chambers. Everyone went silent. "Thank you. We do have much to discuss then we may retire for the night. First matter of business, Master Kenobi, will you and your padawan update us on your recent mission?"

"Of course," Obi-wan said.

He gestured to Sasha. She moved to the center. Obi-wan then went over the details of the mission. Sasha added her two cents here and there, but Obi-wan primarily updated the Council.

"Sounds like a troublesome mission, but we are glad to see you have returned successful and unharmed," Ki –Adi Mundi said.

"But we didn't successfully stop Dooku from escaping," Sasha said slightly disappointed.

"Yes, but your mission was to protect the Prince and stop Hando, which you did and were successful at. The fact that you went up against Dooku and managed to defeat his army is a victory," Plo Koon said.

Sasha nodded in understanding.

"Well done, you two. Padawan Monroe that is all we require from you," Mace Windu said. "You may return to your quarters for the evening."

"Thank you Masters," Sasha said with a bow.

"Sasha, can you take this?" Obi-wan said lifting up his bag from next to him.

Sasha nodded. She grabbed the bag from her master then left the chambers. Sasha headed back to her quarters. Once there, she threw her Master's bag onto his bed in his room. Sasha went to enter her room and sensed someone was there. She placed a hand on her saber and opened the door. Her room was dark. She reached onto the wall and flicked on the light. She tensed up ready to take down whoever was in her room. However, she immediately sighed and relaxed.

"By the force, Caydan! Are you trying to freak me out?" Sasha asked as she dropped her bag next to her desk.

Cayden, who was laying on her bed, grinned at her.

"Surprise!" He said.

Sasha rolled her eyes and closed the door shut behind her.

"How did you get in here without anyone seeing? Like the cameras?" Sasha asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well I walked over after hearing that you guys had just landed. When I got here I knocked with no answer. I realized that you would be probably at the Council debriefing them. So I knew your lock combo and entered. A Jedi Master spotted me and asked what I was doing. I told him that I had something for you to drop off and you gave me permission to drop it off in your place. I pulled out my datapad that I had on me and he walked off believing me. So I entered and then decide to camp out in here until you got back," Cayden said.

"How did you know I would be alone?" Sasha asked.

"Because your Master is a member of the Jedi Council which means that he has to be there while they are in session," Cayden said sitting up. "So if you were there with him, they would send you away after they were done talking with you."

"Impressive," Sasha said as she went to sit next to him on the bed.

He smiled. "So how was the trip? I see that you made it back in one piece."

"Yep, for once," she chuckled. "It went well."

"Tell me about it," he asked like a girl eager for gossip.

Sasha smiled and told him all about the mission. Once she was done, he leaned back against the wall.

"Sounds like a crazy adventure," Cayden said. "Especially that Hando guy."

"You have no idea," Sasha said.

It fell silent in the room for a moment. Cayden reached up and gently rubbed at Sasha's back. Sasha crumbled at the feeling. It felt great.

"Sash, do you think we could one day change the way things work around here? You know like how the Prince is going to do at his home?" Cayden asked.

Sasha looked over her shoulder at him.

"Maybe. I don't know," she said honestly. "I hope so."

Cayden sat up and hugged her. She rested against his shoulder and relaxed.

"I hope so too," he said before placing a kiss on her head.

Sasha looked up to him and he leaned with a kiss. They held the kiss for a moment before pulling apart. For the next two hours, Cayden stayed over and ate dinner with Sasha. He left shortly before Obi-wan got back from the Council meeting that went longer than expected. When he did get back, they both called it a night.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

A sleek private yacht arrived to Coruscant. It landed on a private landing platform. On the platform there waited a speeder with a personal chauffer. The people, who arrived on the ship, climbed into the speeder. The speeder took off into the vast city skies of Coruscant. It soon came to a stop out in front of the Coruscant Medical Center. Standing, waiting for them to arrive was a familiar face. Queen Ayame, Prince Miroku, May, and a guard got out of the speeder. Once out they walked over to the familiar face, who was Sasha. Beside her was a young man they did not recognize.

"Sasha!" Miroku said as he led the others. "It's so great that you could meet us here."

"It's no problem. However, my Master sends his best wishes, but he is off on another mission right now with a fellow Jedi," Sasha said. "This is Jedi Padawan Cayden Marshall."

"Nice to meet you," Ayame said. "I am Queen Ayame and this is my son Miroku. And this is May."

"Nice to meet all of you," Cayden said.

"May, you ready?" Sasha asked.

May nodded, nervously. She looked really excited, but scared.

"Don't worry. These are the best medics in galaxy," Sasha said reading her mind. "They will take very good care of you."

May nodded again. Sasha wrapped an arm around the nervous girl. With that, the group journeyed into the medical center.

Four hours later, Sasha, Miroku, Cayden, Ayame, and their guard sat waiting in the waiting room. May had gone into surgery. Sasha had discovered a week after returning that there was a medic who knew how to fix throats. She immediately got a hold of Miroku and told him. He and his family called her up. Now one week later, they were all sitting and waiting to hear if this procedure worked.

Soon the medic appeared. She was dressed in surgery garb and had a smile on her face. Everyone stood except Cayden. He did perk up as she walked over.

"How is she?" Miroku asked.

"The procedure went off without a hitch. I was able to fix the issue. Those doctors that originally tried to help made dozens of mistakes that why she couldn't speak. Within the next couple hours she can start using her voice again, but slowly. You did say that she had been without her voice for several years," the medic said.

"Can we see her?" Miroku asked.

"Of course," the medic said. "She is resting right now, but she is just this way. Follow me."

She led them down the hall to the room May was in. Once there, they entered. May was sound asleep. There cords attached to her arms and a bandage around her throat. Miroku immediately went to her side.

"If you need anything, I'll be out here," the doctor said.

"Thanks again," Sasha said.

"Oh it's no problem at all,' the doctor said as she left the room.

Once she left the room, there was only Miroku, Ayame, Sasha, Cayden, and the guard. The small room got crowded quick. They stayed in there until May woke up a couple hours later. She looked around and spotted everyone there. She smiled as she saw them. She immediately signed to everyone.

 _So how is it? Did it work?_

"Well you tell us," Sasha said once again hearing the girl's thoughts.

May looked around. Everyone nodded. They wanted to hear her speak. _Can I get some water first?_

"Can she get some water?" Sasha said.

Miroku was on it. He grabbed a cup of it and handed it to May. She took a small sip. She then set the cup on the bedside table. She prepared herself to speak. However, she hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked.

 _I am scared._

"Don't be. You can do it," Sasha said with a smile.

May nodded. She took a moment then her mouth opened.

"Hi everyone."

The room went silent. May spoke.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her voice was a little hoarse, but it was working.

"You spoke," Miroku said appearing to look hypnotized.

The realization hit her like a bantha. She did speak. She smiled.

"I spoke. I can talk again!" she excited.

"Just don't push it," Sasha said. "It has been a long time since you last spoke."

May nodded. "Thank you Sasha and you Miroku! You both helped me get my voice back!"

"Don't thank me just yet," Sasha said. "I've got one more thing. I did some research in the archives. After looking around, I wasn't able to find anything on where your mom can be. I am sorry, but I have alerted some officials to keep an out for her then alert me when they find her."

"Thank you, Sasha," May said with a sad face. "I am happy that you went out and did that. It means a lot."

"You're welcome, May," Sasha said.

"It's okay, May. You still have us," Miroku said.

May smiled. "Yeah I guess I do."

She then giggled. It made Miroku turned red, but he managed to chuckle too. Sasha looked to Cayden and they shared a smile.

May stayed at the medical center for another few days before being released and returning home with her new family. She couldn't thank Sasha and the Jedi enough. She was now given a new chance at life with her voice back and with her new family by her side.

* * *

The end.

 _ **THAT'S THE END! After a long time, I have finally finished this story. However that does not mean I done yet. There is still three more stories left in this series. That's right 3! But I will not be posting the next one for a while as I plan to finish my crossover story first before getting to the next book. So in the mean time, please go check it out. All these wacky characters are in that story and it is already underway.**_

 _ **Anyway, the next book in the series will be…. Book 14: The Letter**_

 _ **DUN DUN DUN! And don't forget to review! See you guys later!**_


End file.
